Andrea Lily
by Lilithrp5
Summary: Harry has a sister. Snape has a daughter. Lily is still alive. Andrea Lily Snape joins Hogwarts in fourth year. Will she be able to keep everyone she loves safe? Will she survive her jump off the astronomy tower?
1. Chapter 1

"Andrea, you ready to go?" mum called to me.

"Yes mum" I said coming down the stairs with my case in my hand.

Mum took my owl for me and dad took my case.

"Mum, when are you going to show yourself as Lily Potter again?" I asked as she put the glamour over herself like she always did before we went outside the house.

"I can't Andrea, you know this, everyone thinks me to be dead like James" she said kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and we went out to the car. My things were put in the boot and I got in the back seat with Shiver.

"Now remember what I told you, your real father is the potions professor and he'll know who you are just by looking at you because you look like I did when I was younger" mum told me as we drove to Kings Cross.

"Yes mum" I sighed.

We soon pulled up and I got out the car. We put my case on a trolley with Shiver on top and walked through the station until we came between platforms nine and ten. Mum took me through the gateway and dad followed. There weren't many people there but there was still some. I found a carrage near the front and got in. I put my case away and Shiver next to me on the seat.

"We have to go darling, will you be okay here?" mum asked.

"Yes mum, what if I see my brother, what do I do then?" I asked.

"Do nothing darling, I suspspect Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall will tell him in due time" dad said.

I nodded and gave them both a kiss before they left. I sat back in my seat and opened my book, _Tales of Beedle the Bard _and started reading. Mum had given it to me when I was younger. Some more students came onto the platform and got onto the train.

A platnum haired boy and his friends came into my carrage and stopped when they saw me.

"You can sit if you want, I won't bother you" I offered as I moved Shiver to the floor.

They all nodded and sat down. I went back to reading and ignored them. As I was waiting for the train to leave, a red headed family ambled onto the platform in a rush with a bushy haired girl and a boy with black hair and glasses. They got on the train as it was about to leave. I shook my head disaprovingly and the others in the carrage with me laughed.

"You don't look like a first year" the girl sitting opposite me said.

"I'm joining in fourth year, I went to Beauxbattons for a few years before me and my mum moved here with my stepfather" I said.

"You'll be sorted as soon as we get to the Great Hall then" she nodded.

"What's your name anyway?" the platnum haired boy asked.

"Andrea Lily Snape" I said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he said holding out his hand.

I shook it and the others introduced themselves as Pansy, Crab and Goyel.

"You're Professor Snape's daughter?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. I have never met him before though" I nodded.

"He's our head of house. We're in Slytherin. You do _not _want to go into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is okay but Professor Snape would be most proud if you went into Slytherin" Draco informed me.

"My mum was a Gryffindor" I pointed out.

"What about your stepfather?" Pansy asked.

"Ravenclaw" I shrugged.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Draco questioned.

"A half brother as well as a squib half sister" I said.

"And you all live together?" Crab asked.

"My half brother lives with muggels, my sister is in a muggel college studying law" I explained.

They all nodded and we carried on chatting for most of the journey.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a lady asked coming round with a trolly full of food. We all shook our heads apart from Crab and Goyel.

Shiver hooted at me so I let her out the cage and opened the winodw for her. She flew along side the carrage for a while before coming back in and getting back in her cage. I closed the window and cage door.

"She didn't fly off" Pansy pointed out.

"She never does unless dilevering a letter for me" I shrugged.

"What's her name?"

"Shiver" I smiled as she nibbled on my finger.

We all chatted the rest of the way to Hogsmead Station. As it started to get dark, we all got changed into our uniforms. When the train pulled up, we all got off and our animals and luggage was taken seperatly up to the castle. We all got into a carrage and sat down. It started to pull its self up to the castle and when it got there, we all got out and went inside.

When we entered the castle, everyone made their way to the Great Hall and I was taken to a seperate room by a teacher.

"I shall do your sorting in here instead of before everyone as per request of your mother" the teacher said.

I nodded and a hat was placed on my head.

"Slytherin" it called out.

The teacher nodded once before putting the snake on my uniform and showing me where to sit. I sat next to Draco and he smiled at me. I could feel the eyes of a teacher on me and I looked up at the head table and saw a black haired man staring intently at me. I looked in his eye and heard his voice in my head.

"Lily?"

"Lily is my mother, I am her daughterAndrea Lily"

"I shall come and collect you from the common room after dinner so we can talk more"

He broke eye contact as the first years came in. They all looked nervous and out of place. They all looked small and annoying as well like they would easily get in the way of you in the corridors. Their names were called out one by one by the teacher who had quickly sorted me before. When the sorting was eventually over, the food appeared on the table and we all helped ourselves. I only got a small amount of food and Draco looked at me curiously.

"I have a muggle illness called anorexia" I explained.

He nodded and ate his own dinner. I picked at mine slightly but ate all that was on my plate. When dinner was over, the headmaster stood up and gave a speech about a triwizard tounament and how old you have to be to enter. I didn't listen properly though. And neither, by the looks of it, did the rest of Slytherin. When his speech was finally over, did we get to go down to the common room. I sat down with Draco and the others in a corner of the room.

We hadn't been chatting for long when Professor Snape came in. He said a few words for the benifit of the first years before calling Draco and me into his office.

"Have a seat" he told us.

We both sat down on the straight back chairs and waited for him to start.

"What's this about Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

"We're cousins?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"No. Draco is my godson, therefore, he is your godbrother" he sighed at me.

I held up my hands as a sign to not get angry at me for no reason.

"What are you doing here anyway Andrea, you are supposed to be in Beauxbattons" he asked.

"Mum sent me here when she moved in with her new boyfriend and his squib daughter" I sneered the last part.

"Your mother is alive?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yes, you can't tell anyone else though, especially not the Potter brat or Dumblbore" I told him.

"I know I can't. You have to be super careful thouggh because you look like her in everyway" he told me.

"Why wouldn't I be careful?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Should we tell him?" I asked looking at Professor Snape.

"Lily Potter is Andrea's mother. That's why I called you in here actually, yu need to help protect her from Dumbledore and the others, they'll tell Potter for sure that they are sibblings and then they'll try to win her over to the order, but it is her choice weather she wants to join the order or get the dark mark when she is sixteen" he explained quietly.

"You and Potter are brother and sister?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"You can't tell anyone. I am advanced in the dark arts, defending myself against dark spells, transfiguration and potions. I could easily whip something up that could keep your toung glued to the top of your mouth for months on end if you even try to tell anyone" I threatened.

"Andrea! Don't even think about it, I wouldn't hear the end of it from his father if you did that!" Snape exclaimed.

"I'll have to protect myself if he even so much as lets slip" I reasoned.

"You won't have to, I trust Draco" he warned me.

I held up my hands in surrender.

"Did you get your Hogsmead forms signed?" he asked us.

Draco handed his over and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm your father so I can sign one for you now" he told me.

"Thank you father. Should I write to mother or will you?" I asked as we both stood up to leave.

"I will. I suggest you two get to bed, you start lessons tomorrow and I have you both for double potions first thing and I hate when people are late, no exeptions" he said.

We both bid him goodnight before going back to the common room. We sat down for a while longer until the bed bell went. Everyone went to bed and I went down to the bedroom with Pansy. We were sharing with two other girls and they all seemed interested in me. They kept asking me questions and telling me things. I eventually got boared and so did they.

"You won't tell if I do something will you?" I asked them.

They all shook their heads and I transfigured into a falcon-hawk. They all stared at me as I flew around the room a couple of times and out the window for a few minutes bafore landing back on my bed. I transfigured back into a human and sighed happily.

"I haven't done that in a long time" I smiled.

"You know how to transfigure?" Lucy asked.

"I've been transfiguring for six years now but only sometimes" I shrugged.

"Is it hard?" Sarah asked.

"It is really hard to perfect but when you get it just right, then it's easy. My patronis is a falcon-hawk so I turn into a falcon-hawk" I explained.

They all smiled and got into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by Shiver nibbling my ear early the next morning before she flew out the window. I got out of bed and got changed into my uniform with a yawn. I grabbed my school bag and so did Lucy, Sarah and Pansy and we went up to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down next to Draco again and saw that several teachers were staring at me slightly. There was one boy across the hall staring at me as well. I looked up and saw that it was Harry Potter. I glared at him and he went back to talking with his friends.

"Why do the teachers keep staring at you?" Blase asked.

"Probably curious as to why Professor Snape could have a daughter that has only his eyes" I mumbled.

"You're in a mood" Draco pointed out.

"I hate waking up early" I grumbled making them all smile slightly.

As we were eating, Professor Snape came round giving us our time tables. As soon as we had ours, Draco dragged me down to double potions. We stood outside the room and leaned against the wall chatting as Potter and his friends turned up.

"Why do you look so familure?" Potter asked.

"I don't even know you, why are you talking to me?" I questioned with a slight frown.

"Why are you hanging around with that git?" Weasle asked.

I had my hand on my wand in my pocket and I cast a silent spell so his toung tied itself into a knot. All the Slytherins laughed and Draco high fived me.

"I can do much worse if you want me to" I offered with laughter in my voice.

All the Griffindors pointed their wands at me as Professor Snape came out the classroom.

"Do you think its wise to curse my daughter right in front of me?" he questioned in a dangerous sneer.

They all looked at me as I stood leaning against the wall chatting with Draco.

"But sir, she cursed Ron first" Granger spoke up.

"I did no such thing, why would I?" I feigned innocence and offence.

Draco sneered at her and so did the other Slytherins as we all moved into the room. I sat next to Draco as all the Griffindors walked in looking miserable.

"The work is on the board, get on with it" he said.

Draco went to get the things we needed as I set everything up. I started to make the potion while Draco started to make his. Professor Snape came round checking peoples potions starting with the Griffindors. The Slytherins laughed when they got it worng and had their potions vanished. He moved round the Slytherins and praised them put there was a proud air about him when he looked into my couldren.

"This is better than any I've ever seen apart from mine of course" he praised.

"Well, with you as my father, it's hard not to be good at potions" I shrugged.

"That's true. And if any of them forget who you are, then they shall have me to answer to " he indicated the Griffindors.

I carried on making my potion as he moved on to the others. By the end of the lesson, I had completely finished my potion and Professor Snape put it into a pot for future use. We went up to the Great Hall for lunch and I barely touched the food on my plate. Snape came over to me and raised his eyebrow.

"Ask mother about it" I told him.

He nodded and went to his office. Draco eventually pulled me up from my seat and lead me into the grounds. We sat under a tree by the Black Lake with the others. Potter, Weasly and Granger were a short distance away chatting and laughing loudly. I got sick of their laughter and sent a silent spell over to them that made them all shut up completely and when they tried to speak, no sound came out. They glared over at us and we pretended not to notice. The sun was shining down on us and I didn't like it that much.

As we sat there chatting, a half giant came over to Potter and his friends and tried to speak to them.

"Who pu' tha' spell on ya?" he asked loudly.

All three of them pointed at me and he came over.

"Wha' did ya do to 'em?" he asked me with a slight growl.

"I didn't do anything, it was prbably Professor Dumbledore sick of their annoying high pitched nasle tones" I feigned innocence as Professor Mcgonagall came over to us.

"Hagrid, what is going on?" she asked.

"Harry, Ron and 'Mione can' speak 'cause Andrea put a spell on 'em" he said looking upset.

"Did she really?" she asked pursing her lips at me.

"I honestly have no idea what he's on about Professor. One minute they were laughing and the next they were suddenly silent, I honestly had nothing to do with it" I said holding up my hands.

"All of you, come with me" she said pimly before marching off.

We all got up and followed slowly with Potter and his friends close behind her. We were taken to her office so she could sort it out. When we got there, Peeves was there messing up her desk.

"PEEVES!" she screeched.

Peeves zoomed off out the door. She sat down and tidied her desk before starting.

"Did you see Miss Snape cast the spell?" she asked Draco and the others.

"No Professer" they all shook their heads in unison.

Professer Snape came in and I silently reversed the spell so they could speak again. No one saw what I did.

"Why did you call Andrea in here?" he questioned as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She cast a spell on Potter and his friends to silence them" she told him tartly.

"I assure you Minerver, that Andrea Lily is not a lier and if she says that she didn't do it, then she didn't do it" he told her with a sneer.

"Yes she did, she has it out for us just like that git" Weasly said pointing at Draco.

I got my wand out and pointed it at him.

"Say that again" I growled in a dangerous whisper.

"See, see" he pointed at me.

I narrowed my eyes and sent a silent spell at him. He was picked up into the air by his ankle and hung upside down.

"Andrea, I have a letter from your mother here" Snape said holding the envelope out to me.

I took it with my wand hand and Weasly fell to the floor with a thud.

"That'll be fifty points from Slytherin for attacking a fellow student" Mcgonagall said.

I growled and left the room with the letter in my hand. I went down to a private corner of the court yard and put a shield up around me as I sat down and opened the letter.

Dearest Andrea,

I have had word from your father that you cursed Ronald Weasly. Please do not do it again, his parents and I are friends and his family are looking after Harry.

I do not want to hear of something like this again and please be careful my darling, I worry that word will get out that you are my daughter and that I'm still alive.

I love you,

Mother x

I took the shield down and set the letter on fire with a frown as Draco and everyone else came up to me.

"My office now" Snape growled.

I went down to his office and everyone else came in as well. I stood before his desk and he stood facing all of us.

"Andrea, you have to be careful, if someone finds out then you won't be able to stay here" he told me.

"I am careful" I crossed my arms over my chest defensivly.

"What was that letter from your mother saying anyway? I wanted to read it as well but you burned it up" he sighed tiredly.

"Just warning me that I need to be careful like you do practiacally every second of everydday" I said kicking the leg of the desk with the toe of my shoe.

"But you do need to be careful, all the teachers are recognizing who you look like with each passing moment and I saw Potter trying to get a good look at what you look like several times today, he even compaired you to an image of Lily" he argued.

"It's not my fault I look like my mother is it?!" I almost shouted.

"You're the daughter of Lily Potter?" Blase asked.

"You can't tell anyone though" Draco told them.

They all agreed.

"What if he catches on and finds out that you're his half sister? What will you do then?" Snape asked me.

"I don't know do I?!" I raised my voice again.

"Don't shout at me" he growled.

I transfigured myself and flew out the window with a call of anger. I flew over the school and looked down at the students and down at everything else as I calmed myself down. I flew away from the school for a bit before circling back and landing back in Snape's office. I sat on the red velvet couch and transfigured back. Everyone stared at me.

"Your mother didn't mention that you did that" Snape said.

"Only when I'm angry and need to calm down" I said much calmer.

They all nodded and we got sent to Transfiguration.

"Does anyone know why transforming ourselves into animals is hard?" Mcgonagall asked when the lesson started.

I put my hand up and so did Granger.

"Andrea, why don't you enlighten us with your opinion" she said.

"Transforming ourselves into animals or objects is hard because it means making every bone, muscle and fiber of our being into a different shap and form as for our body to hold that shape. Like this" I explained before I transfigured myself again.

"Yes, that is correct" she said in a suprised tone as I turned myself back.

The rest of the lesson was everyone else changing their eyebrow colour. I sat there silently watching Draco attampt to change his eyebrow colour but he ended up changing his hair colour. I lughed and so did the other Slytherins. At the end of the lesson, we all walked up to Charms and sat down. The lesson went quickly and soon we were sitting down to dinner in the Great Hall. As we were eating, Beauxbatons school came in and so did Dumstrang. They both got welcomed and all the students found a place to sit.

My friends from Beauxbatons sat down with us and we started talking quickly in French. Victor Krum and some of his friends sat down with us as well and started talking to all of us.

"How have you been?" Olivia asked me in english.

"I've been good, what about you?" I asked.

We started chatting in french again causing some people to look at us. We sat chatting quickly until it was time for bed. I went down to the common room with my friends and we all sat down and got our homework done before we went to bed. As I sat in bed, I lit my want and started writing to my mum.

"Who you writing to?" Lucy asked.

"Doesn't matter" I muttered as Shiver flew in and held out her leg.

I attached the letter and she flew off. I put my wand out and lay down properly with one arm under my head. I stared up at the roof thinking, my brain whirring with random thoughts and emotions. As I lay there thinking, thunder and lightning started outside but no rain came. It was an electric storm and I was making it happen.

"What's going on?" Sarah gasped as she sat upright in bed.

Everyone looked out the window and over at me.

"Go back to bed, it's fine" I muttered quietly.

"Do you have something to do with this?" Pansy asked in awe.

I nodded and closed my eyes replaying the words of my favorite muggel song in my head. The electric storm soon stopped and an owl came through the window with a note from Snape for me.

It's okay, don't think too much and you'll be fine, fly into my office and we can talk if you want

I got up and transfugured before flying round to his office. I flew in through the window and changed back before flinging myself into his armsas tears started to stream down my face. He sat down on his chair and held me across his knee. I buried my head down into the crook of his neck as he held me tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him like a little kid. It started poring down with rain outside and lightning flashed across the sky and thunder sounded directly across the castle.

"Try to calm down, I'm here" he told me softly as he rubbed my back gently.

I took several deep shakey breathed as I calmed down.

"What were you thinking about that got you so upset?" he asked me gently when I had eventually calmed down and the storm went away but a light rain carried on outside.

I shrugged and wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Okay, next time, come to me first before you get yourself upset, okay?" he asked as I got ready to go back to bed.

"Yes daddy" I muttered in a quiet voice.

He kissed the top of my head before I flew back to my room. Pansy, Lucy and Sarah sighed in relief when I came back in.

"Where did you go?" Pansy asked.

"Father wanted to speak with me about controlling my magic at times when it can get me into trouble because if you look outside, then there are no clouds in the sky, yet there is rain" I said laying back down on my bed.

They all looked out the window and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at breakfast, the post owls came and dropped post before the students. Shiver came over to my and sat neatly before me. She carefully held out her leg and I untied the latter and little parcil. It was a Saturday. I was dressed in one of my corsets, my light grey and baby pink boyfriend blazer, rip jeans and my knee high purple docs. I slipped the letter and parcil into my pocket and got up with Draco and Blase before we headed down to the lake. We slowly wandered round the lake to the side fatherest from the school before we sat down. I opened the letter and read through it.

ANDREA LILY SNAPE!

How dare you curse your brother and his firnds?! I am disappointed in you.

Also, young lady, you need to get your thoughts in check, your father wrote and told me about the electric storm and lightning storm that you caused last night when there was no clouds. Think before you cause something like that again.

Stay away from the tounament, I do not want to see you get hurt and make sure Harry keeps away as well. I do not trust those students from Dumstrang and be careful around your old friends, if they let slip then you won't be able to go back again.

Mother x

I handed the letter to Draco and Blase as I sat on the fence and they leaned against it. They both snickered at it and I smiled slightly.

"What's in the parcil?" Blase asked.

I opened it and saw that it was a snake bracelet. The snakes head came down to rest on the heel of my palm and the tail sat up my arm. It was made of gold with emerald eyes, onyx jewls and ruby stones at the tail. It was supposed to be a rattle snake. We all stared at it in wander.

"It's beautiful" Blase breathed.

"Why aren't you taking it out the paper?" Draco asked confused.

"Mum would never get me anything like this, she would never buy anything like this for herself, her boyfriend would never either. It's obviously from someone we don't know and it could have a cure on it. I should give it to father to see what he thinks" I murmered thoughtfully.

They both agreed and we went back up too the castle. When we got there, we went down to the dungeons to find Snape. We checked in his classroom and office but he wasn't there. A Slytherin prefect came up to us.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Blase asked.

"Out until tomorrow. What's going on Andrea?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter" I muttered as thunder sounded outside.

"What?" he asked running up to the entrance hall.

"Andrea. We'll frind him" Blase said as we walked round for a bit.

I nodded. Lightning flashed outside and more thunder sounded right over the castle. All the Slytherins knew that it was me making the electric storm happen but no one else did.

"Any other teacher we can trust?" I asked them as students walked round looking confused.

"My dear Andrea, there are lots of teachers here you can trust" Dumbledor laughed from behind us.

"Not as much as my father" I muttered as we walked away.

We walked up to the Astronemy Tower and sat down under the stars so we could talk in pivate.

"Who do you think it's from?" Draco asked looking at the bracelet again.

"No idea. I need to try and stop this storm though before it gets out of hand. Last time it got out of hand and I was left practically alone, it killed over fifty muggels" I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Where were you at the time?" Blase asked.

"Mediteranian" I smiled.

At that moment, Potter, Weasly and Granger came and walked round on the platform above us.

"I'm telling you Hermione, she is related to me somehow, she looks just like my mum when she was younger and if she's related to me, then that means that mum is still alive. Anyway, how do you explain these electric storms that have only started happening since she started here?" Potter asked.

"I don't know Harry. It could be anyone of the students" Granger said.

I had my wand out but I didn't have the heart to jinx them just yet.

"If she is your sister mate, then how did she end up with the snakes instead of being a Griffindor like us?" Weasly asked.

Blase and Draco took their wands out too.

"Her father is Snape so it only makes sence. I even overheard several teachers saying that she looks like Lily when she was her age and Snape is way too protective over her" he told them as they looked out the astronomy windows.

It started raining then. Not really bad, but bad enough to make the students outside squeal and run away. I stood up and told them both to keep quiet and hidden. I walked up the steps and the three of them turned around to face me, they all had their wands out.

"What do you want?" Weasly sneered.

"Oh relax Weasl, if I wanted to hex you this time, then I would have done it already" I sighed as I walked over to the window and looked down at the ground.

"Do you have anything to do with these electric storms?" Granger asked.

"Who cares if I do or not?" I shrugged as I sat up on the railings and leaned back at a dangerous angle.

"Who are you really?" Potter questioned.

"Andrea Lily Snape. There's nothing more to it than that" I said sitting back up.

"Where did the 'Lily' in your name come from?" Potter asked putting his wand away.

"How am I supposed to know? Besides, if you really are as clever as you say you are, then you'll stay away from the Dumstrang students and the Beauxbatons students and the tournament, it's dangerous and the only reason it started up again this year, is because the ministry think that no other deaths will occour, but someone is going to die and if you're the one to die Potter, then mum will kill me and dad will be disappointed" I said standing back up and facing him properly.

"Who is your mum anyway?" he asked.

"A friend of your parents and she asked me to keep you away from the students of Dumstrang and Beaubatons as well as keep you away from the tournament. But, I guess that spreads to these two as well because mum is also friends with Molly and Auther Weasly and Granger is you friend. Just be careful because I hate it when people are disappointed in me" I told them before walking away.

"By the way, if you want to find out who my mum is, then I suggest you talk to father about it" I said when I got to the top of the stairs.

I quickly went down the stairs and past Draco and Blase. They both looked at me confused before following. I went down to the third floor and walked three times before the wall. A door appeared and we went inside. The room had made itself with a huge beautiful fireplace, a couch, chairs, a coffee table, a huge bookcase, a drinks cabinate, several bowls of sweets and fruit and a huge fluffy rug. They both looked round in amazment and I sat down on the couch. They both got drinks and sat down. Draco handed me a bottle of butterbeer and opened his own.

"What's wrong Andy?" Blase asked.

"Is it wrong that I so badly want to pitch myself off the astronemy tower?" I asked putting my head on the back of the couch.

"Kind of" Draco nodded.

"What was with that warning you gave Potter anyway?" Blase questioned.

"My brother isn't he" I muttered.

They both shrugged and we all sat there quietly until we had to go down to dinner and the announcement of the three winners.

As we sat in the Great Hall waiting for the announcement, Draco put an arm around my waist and I leaned into him slightly as everyone else came in and sat in various places around the hall so they could see the Goblet.

"The Dumstrng champion, Victer Krum" Dumbldor announced.

Victor Krum got up and went into a room just off the side of the hall.

"The Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delicor"

Fleur got up and followed Krum into the side room.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Digory"

Digory got up and went into the room as well.

"And now we have our three champions..." Dumbledor started but he was cut off by the Goblet.

The flames started to rise and flick out. Another scrap of parchment flew out and he caught it.

"Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER!" he shouted angrily.

Granger pushed Potter forewards and he went up to the teachers before going into the room with the others. Lightning struck the ground outside and everyone screamed. We were sent to our dorms while the teachers sorted it out. As we were leaving the Great Hall, Snape went in and over to the other teachers.

"Father" I said walking over to him.

"Not now Andrea" he said looking at me with a disappointment in his eyes.

"But I need your help" I almost begged as lightning hit the ground again.

"I said not now" he growled gaining disapproving glares from the other teachers.

He walked away with some of them towards the door. Every other student had left the hall apart from Granger and Draco. The remaining teachers in the hall sent them both away so they could speak to me.

"You seem upset" Mcgonagall pointed out.

"Now people start to notice that I'm upset when the third storm is going on outside" I muttered sarcastically.

"What are you upset about?" Flitwick asked.

"This was sent to me this morning and mum would never get me or herself anything like it and neither would her boyfriend. I don't know who it is off but I think that its cursed" I said holding the bracelet out to them.

Mcgonagall took it and cast several spells on it.

"It is actually cursed. I'll deal with this. Is there something else bothering you?" she asked.

"You have to stop Harry from competing. Please" I almost begged as more lightning hit the ground outside and it started to rain really bad.

"You hate Potter though" she pointed out.

"I don't hate him. He's my brother and he can't compete, please do something" I said getting desperate.

"I knew you looked like Lily" Flitwick smiled joyfully.

"No one can know that I'm her daughter" I said quickly.

They both nodded.

"There won't be anything we can do though" Mcgonagall said.

"Please just try. If something happens to him, then mum will kill me and dad already looks disappointed in me" I murmered quietly.

"We'll try. Anything else?" Flitwick asked.

"Tell dad that I'm sorry and that I tried my best" I said before walking away.

I walked up to the astronemy tower and looked out over the grounds as I leaned against the railings. I heard someone running up the stairs behind me and catch my arm as I was about to jump. A strong wind picked up and blew my hair around my face. I looked back and saw Granger and Weasly there. The wind was blowing their hair around as well.

"What are you doing?" Granger asked.

"What are you doing?" I threw back at her.

"Stopping you from jumping, we know that you are Harry's sister" she said.

"Then give him a hug for me and tell him that I'm sorry" I muttered quietly before I jumped.

As I fell, the wind stopped, the lightning went away and the thunder was no more. My body hit the ground with a dull thud. My hair fell over my face as I lay there. Every muscle and bone in my body screamed at me. I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. I heard voices and I was rolled over onto my back and held in someone's arms. I was lifted up and held to that persons chest as they took me inside.

"What happened?" I heard Potter ask as I was lain down on a bed.

"She jumped" Granger sniffed.

"Did she jump, or did you push her?" Snape sounded from across the room.

"We tried to stop her Prfessor, honestly" Weasly said.

"Weasly, Granger, Potter, go to your dormetry. I will be speaking with you tomorrow" Mcgonagall said as she walked over to us.

They all left and I felt Snape grip my hand.

"She said that she needed your help, why didn't you listen?" she asked him as Madam Pomfrey cast spells over me to help me.

"I was trying to sort out that Potter brat" he said.

"And that's more important than your daughter?"

I heard him shrug.

"Nothing is more important than your daughter, especially when she feels she has let everyone she loves down. Andrea came to you for help today and you ignored her. A cursed bracelet was sent to her this morning by someone she doesn't know and we have no idea who sent it, she asked me to try and stop Potter from competing. Lily trusted you to look after her and you've let her down. Write to her and tell her what happened, that's your job, she at least has a right to know how you ignored her daughter when she needed her father the most. You at least ow her that much" she told him firmly and slightly sadly.

I heard her leave as I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up a few weeks later with voices around me.

"No Sev, you were supposed to look after her and make sure something like this didn't happen. Minerva said that she went to you for help and you ignored her, you are supposed to put your daughter first before anything" I head mum say.

I opened my eyes and saw that she looked angry. She was standing next to me and she had no glamour on. I reached over and took hold of her hand. She looked down at me and so did Snape. Relief washed over her face and she crouched down next to the bed so I could see her properly.

"It's okay Andy, I'm here" she soothed as she moved some hair out my face.

"You're not wearing the glamour" I pointed out.

"I know, I thought it was time to take it off" she smiled.

"Why did you jump Andrea?" Snape asked.

"When I went to you for help, you looked disappointed in me and mum put in her letter that she was disappointed. I failed to keep Potter away from the tournament and I let you down I couldn't stop the storms and everything got too much" I said sitting up.

"Why did you call your brother by his last name?" mum asked.

"Everyone calls him that" I shrugged as said boy came in with Granger and Weasly.

"Mum?" he asked coming to a stop when mum stood up.

"Hi" was all she said.

"You're not supposed to be alive though" he said giving her a hug.

"Never mind about that. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the first tournament?" she said giving him a small push towards the door.

He nodded and left with Granger and Weasly. Madam Pomfrey came over and started to cast a few spells on me before sending me away. Snape took me down to the common room and spoke with everyone while I went down to my room. I got changed into jeans and a t-shirt before going back up to Draco and the others. Mum and Snape were talking quietly in the corner of the room as I sat down next to Draco. Draco put an arm around me and filled me in on what I had missed. As we were talking, the rest of the Slytherins started snickering. We looked up and over to mum and Snape and saw that they were kissing. I groaned and everyone laughed even more. I got up and walked out the common room shutting everyone up as I did so.

I went to the potions classroom and started making gathering ingrediants to make a potion. I started making the potion and it made me feel better to be doing something that I loved. I left the first one in the culdren to brew as I started making a second, then a third, then a fourth. I heard the door open and close. I looked over and saw Drco, Blase and Pansy standing there.

"Help me with these?" I asked indicating the first three

They all nodded and I told them what had to be done to them as I started making a fifth potion.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

I nodded and concentrated on what I was doing.

"What's with all the potions?" Pansy asked.

"Making potions makes me feel better and holds the storms back for a while" I muttered.

The door opened and closed again and mum and Snape came in.

"Andrea-" mum started.

"I don't want to hear it" I cut acrss her.

"Just listen to your mother" Snape said.

"No. I'll only listen to her, when she goes to Potter and explains why she abandoned him with that god awful sister of hers" I said as I put leeches in the potion.

"Let me explain then" he said.

"I don't want to hear it from you either" I shook my head at him.

They both nodded and left. Pansy, Blase and Draco finished helping me with the potions before we had to go and watch the first tournament. I put each potion into a pot and put them on Snape's desk for later before we headed up to the field with everyone else. We stood in the stands and watched Digory, Krum and Fleur defeat the dragons before it was Harry's turn.

He came out the tent and started to head for the golden egg. Everything was silent as the dragon started to attack him and he called for his Firebolt. He flew up towards the school and everyone looked confused as they looked towards the school for Potter and the dragon. They all started talking as we waited for them to come back. Mum and Snape were just down the stand from us and they both kept glancing at me. I started chatting with Draco and he put an arm around me. After a short while, Potter flew back in with the dragon following him and he scooped up the egg as he flew past. Everyone apart from the Slytherins cheered. I didn't cheer either but I felt relief wash through me. We all headed down to our coomon rooms after that and the Slytherins all looked annoyed.

"Andrea-" Snape started as he walked into the common room.

"I said that I don't want to hear it" I told him.

He nodded once and left again. Everyone went back to what they had been doing and didn't bother anyone else. for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I have skipped forward to the Yule Ball. Andrea has forgiven Lily and Snape and Lily has gone home)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to her majesty JK Rowling.**

Years four and up were sitting in the potions lab. Everything had been pushed to the sides of the class room and Snape stood at the front by his desk.

"The Yule Ball is this Yule. You will be expected to dance if anything. The boys will have to ask a girl to the dance and if you wish, you can invite a girl from a younger year to join you. On your feet and I shall show you tha dance" he instructed.

All of us were reluctant to get up from where we were standing and sitting.

"Andrea, come here and help me demonstrate" he told me.

"No thanks, I don't like dancing" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Everyone snickered. Snape sighed.

"Fine, if the other teachers ask, I taught you the dance" he said.

We all left and went back to the common room. We all started talking as we sat down and no one wanted to ask anyone else to the ball. It started to get slightly awkward as we all fell into silence. Draco had his arm around my waist and I was leaning into him slightly.

"Well, we all know that it's useless asking Andrea" Blase said.

All the guys agreed.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You two are going to be going together aren't you?" Fletcher asked.

"Who said we are?" I asked.

"We just thought because that Draco always has his arm around you and you're together most of the time when you can be that you would be going to the ball together" Blase explained.

"We're just friends and me having my arm around her comforts her and helpes her control the storms" Draco told them.

"So, you're not going out with each other?" Pansy asked.

"No, that would be wrong, we're godbrother and godsister" I shook my head.

"What does that mean?" Crab asked.

"It means that we're practiacally related" Draco sighed.

"Does that mean we have a chance of asking her?" Blase asked.

Draco nodded.

"Some of the other houses might want to ask her as well though" Lucy stated.

"I am sitting right here you know" I pointed out.

"Sorry" they all apologised quietly.

"Andrea, I need to speak with you" Snape said walking in.

I got up and followed him to his office. Mum was sitting there with Jamie, her boyfriend. She smiled when she saw me and so did Jamie. I gave mum a hug and she hugged me back.

"Sev told us about the ball and you don't have a dress to wear" she smiled.

"No, I am not wearing a dress at all" I said shaking my head.

"Just have a look at it and see if you like it or not" Jamie smiled.

I narrowed my eyes and took the dress out the box. It was oxford blue, knee length skater girl style. It had a built in black corset and black lace around the skirt. It was truley beautiful.

"Okay, I love it, so I'll wear it" I smiled.

They all smiled.

"As a one off, I got you this and these to go with it" mum said.

She held out a deep blue crystal necklace, black tights and knee high oxford blue docs. The crystal was on a black chain that was connected to a chocker.

"Erm... Oh my god, that is, wow" I didn't know what to say.

They all smiled.

"Anyone asked you yet?" Snape asked.

"They're actually discussing weather Draco and I were going to go together before we established that we were not going together and then Lucy just pointed out that some guys from the others houses could possibly want to ask me and I pointed out that I was sitting right there with them while they were talking about me but if any of them really badly want to go to the ball with me, then they'll have to work hard for me to say yes" I explained.

"Good girl" he smiled.

"We have to go. I'll send some presents for you and Harry" mum said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and they both left through the floo network. Snape picked up the box when he had put the dress, shoes, tights and necklace away and took it down to my room for me. He put it on my bed and I sat back down with Draco and the others. Draco put his arm back around me and everyone was still discussing who would take me to the ball.

"Why don't you and Pansy go together?" I asked Draco.

They both agreed. We all sat there chatting for the rest of the day and most of the guys worked up the courage to ask the other girls. They all said yes to whoever had asked them.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, several guys came up to me and asked me to the ball. They were all from Dumstrang and I turned down each of them. It was getting closer and closer to the ball and guys started to get desperate.

"Andrea, when are you going to say yes to one of them? You're going to end up going by yourself at this rate" Draco asked.

"I'll say yes when I want to Dray, it's my choice" I told him as we walked into the library.

Fred and George Weasly were on the table next to us listening in. They both looked at us before looking back at each other and smiling.

"Andrea" George whispered.

I looked at him and so did Draco.

"Want to go with me? Freddy is going with Angelina and I need someone to go with" he asked.

I shook my head, "Sorry"

He nodded and they started whispering and writing on a peice of paper. I stood up and went out into the grounds with Draco. We sat down on a grassy back that over looked the Forbidden Forest. We sat there chatting for a while when George came back up to us.

"Please will you go with me?" he held a single lily out to me.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he left looking downcast. Snape came over to us and stood over us.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" he asked me.

"Lots of people have asked her Uncle Sev but she keeps turning them down" Draco told him.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Don't like any of them" I shrugged.

"Look, in the summer holidays, I will spend a week with you doing what ever you want and getting you whatever you want let it be muggel or wizard if you go with the next guy who asks you to the ball" he tried.

"Promise?" I asked holding my pinky out to him.

"I promise" he shook on it before walking away.

Blase came up to us and sat down on my other side with a tired sigh.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"No one will go to the ball with me and it's in two days time" he grumbled.

"Funny, Andy keeps turning guys down" Draco smirked.

George came back up to us with a rose and he held it out to me.

"Please?" he begged.

"Fine" I said with a slight smile.

He smiled and gave me the rose before running off to tell Fred.

Later that night, I was sitting on my bed reading when Lucy, Sarah and Pansy came in carrying their dresses.

"Do have your dress yet?" Lucy asked me.

I got the box out from under my bed and got my dress out to show them. They all smiled and I had a look at their dresses as well.

"Have you finally found someone to go with yet?" Sarah asked me.

"George Weasly. Father promised to spend a whole week with me in the summer if I went with the next guy to ask me" I nodded.

"I feel so sorry for you" Lucy groaned.

I laughed and put my dress away for the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the ball soon came and I sat on my bed using a severing charm to cut my hair to how I wanted it for once. I cut it into a long sweeping fringe but I kept the length. Pansy, Lucy and Sarah were all getting ready for the ball as well. I tied my hair up in a pony tail and left my fringe to fall over my left eye. I coloured the tips of my hair blue and pink with my wand too to match my dress before I got my dress on. I put the necklace on and started lacing up my boots. Pansy, Lucy and Sarah stared at me when I stood up and fixed my dress in the mirror.

"Is there something wrong with my dress?" I asked when I saw the looks on their faces.

"No. You look amazing" Lucy said.

"You three look amazing as well" I smiled.

We all went up to the common room and all the guys stared at me.

"Okay, if you are going to stare at me like that, then I will have to hex each and everyone of you" I growled.

They all stopped staring and went back to their dates for the night. I went up to the Entrance Hall with everyone else who was meeting their dates from other houses. I stood by the stairs with my arms crossed over my chest and waited.

Fred and George came down the stairs with Angelina. George smiled when he saw and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You look, wow" was all he said with a cocky half smile.

"Same to you" I laughed slightly.

"I got you this" he said putting a brown leather and silver celtic bracelet on my left wrist.

I kissed him on the cheeck before we all went into the Great Hall with everyone else. We all stood in a circle and waited for the champions to come in.

"Are you really Harry's sister?" Fred asked.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry that I knotted Weasl's toung and cast a silencing spell on him by the way" I apologized.

"That was really funny, there's no need to apologize for making him shut up for once" Fred said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Mum couldn't believe it when she found out that your mum was still alive" George said putting an arm around my waist.

"No one could" Angelina said.

"Of course no one could believe it. She's supposed to be six feet under with James" I muttered.

They all agreed and the champions all came in with their dates.

Harry smiled at me and looked out of place. They all started dancing and soon other people started to join in as well. George lead me onto the dance floor and Fred did the same with Angelina.

"I hate dancing" I told him as he made me start dancing.

"You're dancing now though" he smiled.

"I'll hex you later then" I smiled back.

Fred and Angelina laughed as the band started playing heavier music and everyone else started dancig as they pleased. We both danced until we both needed a drink. George lead me away from the dance floor and left me by a table to go and get us drinks. Potter and Weasly came over with their dates and they all sat down. I pulled up a chair and sat with them.

"You looked so out of place at the begining" I told Potter.

"I felt out of place" he groaned.

"Who did you come with then?" Weasly asked.

"George" I said as he came back over with drinks.

"I thought she said no to you twice?" he asked George.

"She said yes the third time" he shrugged as he sipped at his drink.

George sat down next to me and we all started chatting.

"Did mum say that you could cut and colour your hair?" Potter asked me.

"I never do what I'm told anyway" I shrugged.

A boy from Dumstrang came and took Weasly's date away for a dance.

"Potter, you have to be careful. Who ever put your name in the goblet wants you dead. Mum asked me to keep you away from the tounament and I've failed her within doing that. Please be really careful and try not to get in trouble" I begged him.

"I am being careful" he frowned slightly.

"Harry, I think she's just telling you to watch your back and that if anything happens to you then your mum will kill her for not keeping an eye on you" George cut in.

I nodded and Potter nodded as well. George and I downed the rest of our drinks before going for a walk in the grounds. I held his right hand with my left hand as we walked round in the moonlight. It was almost half eleven at that point.

"Would you hex me if I kissed you?" he asked.

"Father would kill you" I smiled.

"Okay, I won't kiss you, but can I walk you back down to your common room?" he asked.

I nodded and he took me down to the dungeons.

"Will you and Fred keep an eye on Potter when I can't?" I asked.

"Potter, as you call him, is like a little brother to us, of course we'll keep and eye on him" he told me.

"Thank you" I said before kissing his cheek and going into the common room.

Everyone else was in there already and none of them were talking.

"Never let father bribe me again" I growled at Draco.

Everyone snickered and Draco smiled.

"Bad night?" he asked.

"It was okay, but I _hate _wearing dresses" I grumbled as I headed down to my room.

I head laughter behnd me as I walked through the door. I quickly changed into a comfy t-shirt and jeans before going back up to the common room. I sat down next to Draco and he put an arm around me. I leaned into him and conversation picked up as it slowly moved into Christmas morning. As we all sat there chatting, house elves appeared and gave us all the presents that were meant for us and we gave them the presents we got for students in other houses. We all exchanged presents as well and the floor was soon littered with wrapping paper.

I got off Draco, a necklace and a book. Potter got me a small bag of sweets. Jamie got me a bracelet and mum got me the guitar I had been asking after for ages.

When I had finished opening my presents, everyone stared at my guitar with confusion.

"What is that?" Blase asked.

"It's a guitar" I smiled as I put the guitar on.

Everyone fell silent as I started playing. I sung softly as I played and everyone listened with slight smiles on their faces. At the end of the song, I took the guitar off and put it down next to me. They all looked happy and impressed. Snape came in looking really drunk and angry. Everyone stood up and looked slightly scared. He headed towards me and I saw that he had a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. He brought his hand back and slapped me across the face before leaving again drinking deeply from the bottle as he did so. I had fallen back with the force of the hit. I swear you could hear a ringing echo around the dead silence of skin on skin. I landed on the floor with a dul thud.

"EVERYONE GO TO BED!" the prefect shouted at them.

Everyone ran off with their things in their arms leaving me on the floor. I had hit my head on the table when I fell. Both prefects came over to me and checked to see if I was okay.

"We should get her to Madam Pomfrey" the girl said as they sat me up.

"Where did you hit your head?" the boy asked.

The girl felt on the back of my head and there was blood on her hand when she pulled it away. They both stood me up and took me from the common room. Pansy, Lucy and Sarah had taken my things down to the room for me when they ran off.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked when they took me into the hospital wing and sat me on a bed.

"Professor Snap came in and slapped her, she fell and hit her head on the table" the girl explained.

"Was he drunk?" she asked as she looked at the back of my head.

"Very" the boy said.

"Okay, if you wait for a minute then you can take her down to the common room" she told them.

They both nodded and she fixed the back of my head and did what she could for the bruise on my cheek before they both took me down to the common room. We walked in silence and as we were passing the Great Hall, the last few people came out and went up the stairs looking happy and sleepy.

"You're not going to trust Professor Snape for a while now, are you?" the girl asked.

"Nope" I shook my head.

They both nodded and we walked into the common room. School was to resume in two weeks and Draco was back in the common room waiting for me. He jumped up and pulled me into a hug as the prefects went to their rooms. I hugged him back and he nuzzled down into my neck.

"I'm fine Dray" I murmered into his shoulder.

It was one in the morning and he looked tired.

"You look tired Dray, your parents won't like it if you don't look well, will they?" I said.

He replied with a yawn before going to bed. I went down to my room and lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I thought about everything that had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in the Great Hall the next morning next to Draco and Blase. We were all chatting happily when the post owls came. A letter came for me from mum.

Andrea,

Severus asked me to marry him and I broke it off with Jamie so I could marry him. I know that we should have talked to you first, but we thought that it would be best if we didn't. I have told Harry in a letter as well.

Hoping you are well,

Mother X

When I finished reading the letter, I got up and left the Great Hall, leaving the letter behind. I walked out the doors and transfigured myself before flying up to the roof and sat there as a falcon-hawk staring out over everything. I looked over to the Owlery and saw Potter, Weasly and Granger running up the steps. I flew over and sat in the window waiting for them. When they ran in, they were all looking excited. I changed back and made them all jump.

"What are you looking so happy about?" I asked.

"Mum is getting married to Snape" Potter said.

"I know, mum sent me a letter" I groaned.

"You're not happy about it?" Weasly asked.

"Not after that greasy haired git hit me I'm not" I muttered.

"Snape hit you?" Granger gasped.

"Last night. He came into the common room drunk and hit me for no reason" I shrugged.

"How did you appear here so quickly anyway? I thought we weren't allowed to apperate inside school grounds" Granger asked.

"I'm an animagus" I said showing them.

They all smiled as I turned back.

"Anyway, I hope you have fun at their wedding whenever it's going to happen because I'm not going to go" I sighed as I transfigured back into a falcon-hawk and flew away.

I sat back on the roof and stayed there for most of the day. When it was almost lunch time, Draco flew up on his broom and sat next to me. I changed back into human form so we could talk.

"You okay? You left breakfast pretty quick" he said.

"Did you read the letter?" I muttered quietly.

"The whole house did" he nodded.

"What do you all think about it then?" I asked looking at him sadly.

"It doesn't matter what we think, it matters what you think" he told me.

"Apparently not. If it matters what I think, then why didn't they ask me?"

"They probably thought that you would be okay with it"

"No, I don't like the idea of him always being there in my house, at my school. It creeps me out most of the time"

"Potter seemed pretty happy about it" he offered.

"That's because he's just got his mum back like he has always wanted and now he's getting a step dad thrown in there as well. Uncle Sirius won't be happy about this though" I laughed bitterly.

"Sirius is my dear cousin" he groaned.

I smiled at his tone of voice.

"Come on, Uncle Sev sent me up here to get you" he said picking his broom up again.

I nodded and flew down with him. I landed on the floor before Snape and changed back.

"What do you want?" I sighed at him.

"Did you get your mother's letter?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Nothing to say?"

"Thank you for ruining my life?" I guessed.

"Don't get smart with me. You have a bruise on your cheek" he said.

"Oh yea, I loved my christmas present by the way. A slap across the face was just what I wanted" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, sorry about that. I was completely drunk and it was out of order" he apologized.

"So you do know what that means. I thought it wasn't in your dictionary" I said clapping slowly.

"Andrea, be nice, Uncle Sev is trying his best" Draco sighed at me.

I nodded.

"Why can't you be happy for your mother?" he asked.

"Because this is something you were both supposed to ask me about and make sure that I'm happy with it instead of ignoring what effect it would have on me and Potter" I mumbled as I kicked at a flower.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" he told me before walking away.

I walked slowly down to the potions lab and started making a batch of Liquid Luck. Draco sat on the desk next to me and helped me where he could.

"Do you think you can ever accept it?" he asked me breaking the silence.

I shrugged and carried on making the potion. We stayed in silence for the rest of the day until Snape came in to mark some work.

"You have to stop doing this Andrea, you are going to rid me of potion ingrediants before term resums" he told me.

"It makes me feel better" I shrugged.

Snape nodded and kissed the top of my head before sitting down at his desk.

"You going to tell Uncle Sirius then?" I asked looking up at him.

"I do not want that mangy flee bag to know that I am marrying your mother" he sneered.

"She's going to end up telling him anyway, you know that don't you?" I asked.

Snape growled slightly and I kept quiet for the rest of the day. I skipped out on dinner that night ad sat curled up by the fire reading the book that Draco had got me for christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

When term resumed, no body looked happy. The third tournament was soon to come and people looked nervous. The Weasly twins kept going round taking bets off people.

I was sitting in potions making my potion when there was an explosion across the room. Finnagan had blown up his potion, _again. _All the Slytherins snickered and smirked but the Griffindors all looked worried about him. There was potion all over the floor and most of us had climbed onto our chairs so it wouldn't get us. The ones who had stayed on the floor got their shoes melted away and their feet started to blister.

"Well Mr. Finnigan, it looks like detention for you" Snape smirked.

Everyone left the room to go to Madam Pomfrey while the rest of us finished off our potions and cleaned up.

"Andrea, have you given any more thought to what your mother told you?" Snape asked.

"Yes"

"Well?"

"I still don't like the thought"

He nodded once and started marking our work as we all left the room to go to herbiology. As we were planting seeds, I had _Beautiful Tragedy _by _In This Moment_ spinning in my head. I sung the words quietly to myself. Draco shook his head at me and laughed slightly. I stuck my toung out at him and the other Slytherins at our table snickered. For the rest of the lesson, we all chatted quietly and soon Pofessor Sprout got sick of our talking and kicked us out the greenhouse.

We all went back up to the castle just as everyone else was coming out of their lessons. We all sat in the Great Hall and started to get some food. After we had ate our lunch, we all went through to the library to study for a bit before afternoon lessons.

As we were studying, a house elf appeared at our side and bowed deeply.

"Dippy was sent by Master Dumbldor to give Andrea a message" she squeaked.

"Alright then" I said a little confused.

"Master Dumbledor would like Andrea to give her parents a chance and to try to be happy for them. That is Dippy's message" she bowed again.

"Okay" I said slowly.

Dippy left with another bow and a neat little pop. We all laughed slightly before heading up to charms. We all sat in our seats and Draco put an arm around my waist as we took notes. I leaned into him and Blase coppied my work like he normally did. After charms was History of Magic. This was the lesson where we all split off into groups and chatted when the teacher wasn't looking. The Griffindors all bunched together on one side of the room while the Slytherins sat in small groups.

I soon got bored and so did Draco and Pansy and Blase. We sat there for half the lesson hexing the Griffindors with silent spells and soon all the other Slytherins joined in. The Griffindors retaliated and there ended up being a magic fight. I ended up making all the Griffindors change collour everytime someone said a single word. It was really funny and all through dinner, they were like flashing disco balls. The teachers didn't look too impressed but everyone loved it.

By the end of dinner, they had changed colour so many times that everyone laughed so much. Eventually Dumbledore stood up with a chuckle.

"Whoever put this hex on the fourth year Griffindors, please take it away. As funny as it is, you can't keep it up" he announced.

I stood up and pointed my wand at them. The spell went away and everyone appluded as I sat back down. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he sat back down and looked over at me. Snape looked impressed but tried to hide it though you could see in his eyes that he was proud.


	10. Chapter 10

The day of the final tounament spun round and all the champions were looking nervous as they stood in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. Everyone was looking excited to see who would win. The champions soon entered the maze and everyone sat there talking as we waited to see who would win.

We had been sitting there for half an hour when Fleur came back into the pitch looking shaken up. Everyone fell silent and watched as she was sat on the side of the pitch by Madam Maxine and seen to by Madam Pomfrey.

We soon started chatting again and we weren't supprised to see Krum appear back in the pitch looking cursed.

"Who do you think will win?" Draco asked me.

"Don't know. Potter will be okay though, won't he?" I asked quietly so no one else would hear.

"He'll be fine. I hope" he whispered the last part quietly in my ear.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We had been waiting for almost two hours when Potter returned clutching the cup and Diggery's dead body. People started screaming and Potter was dragged off the body and taken away by Moody. We were all silent as some people started crying and Mr. Diggery cried over his son's dead body. Draco's arm tightened around me slightlty as we watched. I dragged Draco back up to the castle and to the hospital wing to see if Potter was there yet. There was no sign of him.

"What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Has Potter turned up yet?" I asked.

"No he hasn't, you can wait here for him though if you want" she said before she left the room.

We both sat down but I couldn't keep still. After about twenty minutes, Potter came in supported by Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened Potter?" I asked helping him onto a bed and checking him over.

I found the long cut on his arm and sucked in a sharp breath.

"He's back" was all he said.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. I sat next to Potter on the bed and put an arm around him as Snape, Dumbledor, Mcgonagall and everyone else ran in. Molly and Aurther Weasly was with them and so were all their sons.

"Harry, thank heavens you're alright" Molly said pulling him away from me and into a hug.

"He is clearly not alraight" I scoffed as I stood up.

"Who are you?" she asked looking up at me.

"Andrea Lily Snape, Potter's sister" I said as Draco put his arm back around me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Andrea. Merlin you look so much like Lily, how is she?" Aurther asked shaking my hand.

"Probably worried mad and going to kill me for not keeping Potter safe" I said shaking his hand back.

A black dog came in and sat on the bed.

"Hey Uncle Sirius" I said patting his head.

He snuffled into my hand before wining at Potter.

"Harry, what happened sweetheart?" mum asked rushing over to us.

Snape came up to us as well with his cloak billowing behind him.

"I tried my best to keep him safe mum, I promise I did" I told her.

"I know darling, I know you did" she said looking up at me.

I nodded.

"Andrea, what house are you in?" Aurther asked.

"Slytherin like father was" I said.

Aurther lead me, Draco and the rest of the Weasly clan away to Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore leading us.

"You seem concerned about Harry" Dumbledore pointed out to me when we were all in his office.

"What do you expect, he's my brother" I said.

"You have been pretty horrible to him this year though" he said.

"I'm his sister, of course I'm going to be mean to him sometimes" I muttered.

Sirius came in and turned back into a wizard. He gave me a hug before nodding once at Draco and the Weasly's and Granger.

"What are we going to do about my godson?" he asked as he kept both hands on my shoulders.

"The best we can do is let Madam Pomfrey treat him" Dumbledore said.

We all nodded and waited.

"Why do you have a bruise on your face?" Aurther asked me, breaking the ringing silence.

"Father hit me at christmas and the bruise still hasn't gone yet" I said quietly.

Sirius' grip tightened on my shoulders and Aurther looked angry. Snape walked in with Lily.

"How dare you hit Andrea" Sirius growled as he turned his wand on him.

"You hit my daughter?" mum asked him.

Everyone started arguing and I got a headache. I transfigured into the falcon-hawk and screeched over all of them. They all shut up staright away and looked at me.

"Stop arguing. It won't help anything. It won't help Potter and it most certainly won't get rid of Voldemort" I said when I changed back.

Most of them winced at the use of the name.

"Don't be such babies. It's only a name. It's not like Beetlejuice, if you say it three times then he won't magiacally appear out of thin air at your side" I sighed at them.

They all nodded and we all fell silent as we waited for news on Potter. He came in some time later and sat down. Mum sat next to him and Sirius turned back into a dog and sat on his other side. Fawks landed on his shoulder and dripped a few tears on the cut on his arm and the cut vanished. I turned into a falcon-hawk and sat on his knee. Potter put a hand on my back and smiled down at me slightly.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursley's this summer, I want to go to mum's" he said looking up at Dumbledore.

"Sweetheart, you have to return there this summer until you turn seventeen otherwise you will be in more danger than you already are" mum told him softly.

He nodded and looked back down at me.

"You accepted them being together then?" he asked me about mum and Snape.

I shook my head and he smiled slightly.

"Thought so" he murmered quietly.

Everyone chatted about what they could do next. Draco was standing at th back of the room looking out of place. I flew over to him and landed next to him before transfiguring back. I gripped his hand and he squoze mie in a reassuring way.

"I'm curious, are you two together?" Bill asked.

"No, human contact helps me to controll the storms. That's why there hasn't been one yet" I explained.

They all nodded and went back to discussing everything. I silently lead Draco from the office and to the Room of Requirment. We met our friends outside and the door appeared on the wall. We all went in and sat down.

"Any news?" Blase asked.

"Voldemort is back" I murmered as I stared into the fire.

"How do you know?" Pansy asked.

"Potter says he's back, Diggery was killed with the killing curse, Potter had a huge gash on his arm that was bleeding badly and father's mark is black and looks alive" I explained.

They all nodded thoughtfully.

"Who are you going to join Draco?" Pansy asked.

"I'm going to have to join my father and the Dark Lord" he sighed.

"What about you Andy?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know. Father is in The Order but he is also a Death Eater and mother is also in The Order" I shrugged.

"You going to join The Order then?" Sarah asked.

I shook my head.

"You don't have to join the Death Eaters though, you can join the Order and get away with it" Blase said.

"I know. Potter is going to join the Order for sure and so are the rest of them. I don't like the Order but I also don't like Death Eaters, so I guess I'll join the Death Eaters with you lot" I shrugged.

We stayed where we were chatting for the rest of the day and most of the night. When we eventually left the Roof of Requirement, we went down to the common room and packed up so we could soon go home.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: The next few chapters will be in the summer holidays before 5th year)**

I sat in the front row of the church staring up at mum and Snape as they both said their vows. Mum was actually smiling properly for once like she did in all the pictures of her and James. Sirius was sitting next to me and Potter was on my other side. The Weasly clan was on the other side of the church and the Malfoy's were on the row behind me. The teachers from Hogwarts were all on the back rows and the Order were all on the rows between. Everyone was wearing robes and I was the only one in muggle clothing. Everyone looked happy as mum and Snape kissed. I clapped with them but I wasn't happy and I didn't watch the kiss. When it was finally over, we all went home and into the back garden where we were to have the reception.

I stood leaning against the wall of the house with Draco, Potter, Granger and the Wasley children. We all stood there chatting about nothing. Sirius came over and stood with us.

"You do not look happy Andrea" he pointed out with a smile.

"I don't want to have to live with him all day, everyday" I said.

"I would hate it as well. But look on the brightside" he suggested.

"What brightside?" I grumbled.

"No idea. I've always wanted to say that though so I did" he shrugged as he walked away.

I stood up properly and went into the kitchen. Everyone else followed as I grabbed the cigarettes and lighter I had hidden. I went out into the front garden and sat on the wall.

"Want one?" I offered them as I blew smoke out my mouth.

"No thanks" they all said in unison.

"Why do you smoke anyway?" Granger asked.

"Not allowed to use magic am I?" I shrugged as I finished that cigarette and put it out before going back through to the back garden.

"I wish they would put some proper music on instead of this rubbish" I muttered to them as they put on slow dance music.

We all laughed as all the adults started to waltz around the garden. Fred and George decided to waltz around the garden with each other making us all laugh even more.

"We amusing you?" McGonagall asked as she danced past with Dumbledore.

We all laughed even more if it was possible but we stopped laughing when Potter took Ginny to dance and Weasly took Granger to dance too. Charlie, Bill and Percy all stood there looking out of place with me and Draco. We all stood there watching everyone else dance. Sirius came back over and stood with us.

"Not going to dance then?" he asked me.

"I never dance" I shook my head.

"You danced at the Yule Ball" Charlie said.

"I had to. You brother made me"

They all smiled at that and shook their heads.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" mum said into the microphone.

We all looked up at her.

"Thank you all for coming and I was hoping Andrea would play one of her songs for us?" she asked hopefully.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. I sighed and went over to the stage that had been set up for the band. I was handed the electric guitar by one of the band members. I put it on and started playing. As I sung the words into the microphone and the band started playing as well. I played several of my songs while everyone danced. The band seemed impressed with my work and when I finished playing the fourth song, everyone clapped and I handed the guitar back to the band and they thanked me as I went back to my spot on the wall. Mum smiled at me and I smiled back.

As we all stood round chatting and drinking, there was a knock on the door. I went inside to answer the door with Draco. I opened the door and mum's sister was standing there with her husband and their son.

"Cool, who's the pig?" Fred and George laughed.

I looked back to see everyone standing there with Potter in front of them.

"Stand back Petunia, it's a whole army of freaks" Vernon said.

I quickly pulled my wand out and pointed it at him.

"Say that again muggel" I sneered.

"Andrea Lily Snape, put your wand away this instant!" Mr. Malfoy hissed.

"Sorry sir" I said putting it away.

He nodded once as Vernon reached past me and dragged Potter out the house.

"Hold it!" I called after them.

They stopped and looked back.

"If they try to hurt you at all, then give me a call and I'll come and get you straight away" I said handing Potter my number.

"See you soon Andrea" he said giving me a hug.

"See ya Potter" I hugged him back before going inside.

"Give the pig a tail" I whispered in Sirius' ear as the Dursley's walked away.

He smiled and sent the spell towards Dudly. A tail appeared on his backside and he started dancing round. Everyone laughed and the twins laughed the most. None of the adults apart from Sirius and a few members from the order laughed.

"Take it away" Vernon growled at us.

Sirius took his wand out again and took the tail away with a smirk. We all went back into the back garden still laughing over what had happened.

"It wasn't funny Sirius" mum smiled.

"Andrea told me to" he pouted like a little kid.

Fred and George high fived me and Molly hit them both on the back of the head for encouraging me. As we all sat there chatting, the band called me over.

"You wrote all those songs yourself?" the drummer asked.

I nodded.

"They're really good, could we buy them off you and use them at our next gig?" the lead singer asked.

Snape came over to see what we were discussing.

"We wanted to know if we could pay Andrea and use her songs at our next job?" they asked him.

"Only if it's okay with her" he told them.

"I'm fine with it" I nodded.

They all smiled and we went inside to discuss it some more. They paid me on the spot before packing away their things and saying goodbye to everyone before leaving. Everyone else left soon after and told me to behave as they left.

Soon it was just me, mum, Snape and Sirius.

"Are you'll be able to look after her?" mum asked Sirius as they got ready to go on their honeymoon.

"No magic, no alcohol, no fire, nothing dangerous. Andrea, look after him and call us if he starts crying" Snape told me.

I smiled.

"I've asked everyone else to drop in on you as well just in case" mum told us.

"Mum, dad, go, have fun and don't worry about a thing" I sighed.

They both gave me a hug and kiss before leaving to go to Spain. As they left, we set to work tidying up all the party things before I went upstairs to get changed.

"Uncle Sirius, will Potter be okay with those muggels?" I asked as we sat down in the front room.

"He will be" he said flicking through the channels with his wand.

I nodded and curled up in the chair with my head on the arm rest. Sirius put a film on as I fell asleep where I lay.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat at the kitchen table reading The Daily Prophet as Sirius tried to cook. He ended up setting fire to almost the whole kitchen. I ran for it as he tried to put the fire out and fix everything.

"Father said no fire" I laughed as Molly and Aurther came in.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"He did it" I said pointing at Sirius.

"I was trying to cook" he complained.

"It looks like you tried to burn down the house" Aurther said.

I laughed again and put the paper on the table.

They both helped Sirius clean up before I went to get changed. I slipped into a corset, a leather jacket, mini skirt, combat boots, tights and several billion bracelets on my left wrist. I slid down the hand rail and jumped off the end. I went into the kitchen and raided the stash of muggel money. I took what I needed while the three of them stared at me.

"Can I go out?" I asked as I grabbed some wizarding money as well.

"Where to?" Molly asked.

"Dunno, just out" I shrugged.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Aurther asked.

"This is what I normally wear" I said a little confused.

"Do you normally go out without telling Lily where you're going?" Sirius asked.

"Most of the time, yea" I nodded.

"We're trusting you on this Andrea, if you are not being truthful with us" Aurther warned.

"If I'm not being truthful, then I won't leave the house for two weeks" I promised.

They all nodded and I grabbed my mobile and headphones before going out. I walked down the street and called my muggel friends.

"Hey, meet me in five" I said when they answered.

They all agreed and we hung up. I walked down to the river to meet up with my friends. My wand was in my inside pocket of my jacket in case I had to use it. I stood leaning against the tree with my fringe falling over my left eye. My friends walked over the bridge and gave me a hug each before we lit and handed round a joint.

"Where have you been all year Andy?" Benjy asked.

"Parents sent me to a boarding school where I met my real father so now my real father and mum are married and now in Spain. My uncle is keeping an eye on me" I shrugged as a snuffling sound sounded behind us.

Everyone looked to see what it was and they all stared as Sirius came up to us and sat down next to me. He was back in the form of Padfoot.

"Hey Padfoot" I said patting his head.

"You know this mangy mut?" Jack asked.

Sirius growled and his hackles went up.

"Don't call him that" I growled.

"Sorry" he muttered.

Sirius looked at me and growled slightly when I took a drag of the joint.

I glared at him and he ran off. Everyone laughed.

"We need to go" I told them.

"Why?" Vince asked.

"He's gone to get my aunty and uncle. He's their dog and he's always sent to follow me whenever I go out and if they catch me smoking this then they'll tell my father" I said.

They all nodded and we moved onto the park. Potter was sitting there on a swing by himself.

"Hey Andrea" he said as we went over.

"Hey Potter, what you doing here by yourself?" I asked.

"Dursley's" he muttered.

"What did they do?" I asked.

He shook his head. I nodded and me and my friends went on the round about. As we sat there chatting, Dudley came into the park with his friends and went over to Potter. They started talking and I listened to what was being said.

"Hey Big D, beaten up another ten year old?"

"This one deserved it"

"Five against one, very brave"

"You're one to talk, moanin' in your sleep every night. At least I'm not afraid of my pillow"

"Shut up"

"He's going to kill me mum. Where is your mum? Where's your mum Potter? She dead, Is she dead?"

Potter jumped up and put his wand against his throat. Everyone laughed, including my friends.

"Leave Potter alone pig. Unless you want me to give you that tail again" I offered as I held my wand up to him.

"Who are you anyway freak?" he asked.

"Potter's sister. I'm not afraid to use magic outside school if you want to try me?" I suggested as Sirius came up to us.

"Andrea, Harry, I'll sort this out, go over to Molly and Aurther" he said softly.

I put my wand away and punched Dudley before going over to Molly and Aurther.

"You shouldn't have done that Andrea" Aurther said.

"He was teasing Potter, saying that mum was dead" I muttered as my friends stared at me like I was a freak.

"At least you haven't used magic, we'll wipe their memories" Molly said.

We both nodded and stood back as the Weasly children came up to us with Granger.

"Brilliant punch" Charlie said.

"Better than using magic at the best of times" I shrugged.

"I punched Malfoy in the exact same way in third year" Granger said.

I smiled as Sirius, Molly and Aurther came back over to us and took us back to mine. They sat us down in the front room and gave us a lecture on using magic outside school.

"I'm hungry" I said dreamily, interrupting the lecture.

Everyone laughed apart form the adults. I got up and went through to the kitchen in search of something sweet to eat.

"What are you looking for?" Bill asked.

"Sweets" I murmered as I found a bag of lollipops and the sugar.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"She has the munchies" Granger spoke up.

"What does that mean?" Molly asked.

"It means she's high" Potter sighed as I dipped a lollipop into the sugar and ate it.

They still looked confused.

"She's smoked weed. It's a drug and it make you hungry and you hallucinate and sometimes go white" Granger explained as I dropped the sugar.

I started giggling uncontrollably as I ate the rest of my lollipop and Sirius cleaned up the sugar. They all started laughing as well and shook their heads at me as I went up to my room and put on _Green Day American Idiot_. I fell face down on the floor and closed my eyes with a yawn.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I ran through the streets of Hogsmead trying to find my way through the snow to Hogwarts. I ran in one direction and ended up in the same place. I kept going round and round in circles. I had to get to Hogwarts. I just had to. There was something I had to do. Someone I had to save. I couldn't think who or what. I stopped outside The Hogs Head and looked in through the dirty glass window. I frowned slightly at the fact that I couldn't see anything. I went in and saw everyone I loved and held dear to me hanging from the ceiling. My stomach lurched and my heart snapped in two. I let out a heart wrenching sob as I stared at the bodies hanging above me. As I stood staring, the floor gave way beneath me and I hung there choking and scratching at the rope around my throat. I was dying and I knew it...**_

I jolted awake and bolted up. Someone was stopping me from sitting up properly as they gripped me around the waist. I tried to get away knowing that I was going to puke. The person let go and I ran to the bathroom barely making it on time before I started throwing up. I felt a hand gently rubbing my back and another pull the hair from my face. I soon started dry heaving before I stopped all together. The person wrapped their arms around me before standing me up and taking me back to the front room.

"You okay?" Sirius asked as we sat down.

"I had a bad dream" I murmered.

"I know. I tried waking you but you wouldn't wake up so I brought you down here in case you woke up and needed a hug" he nodded.

I nodded and buried down into his chest. He rubbed my back gently and held me tight.

"Tonks and Remus stopped by while you were sleeping" he told me.

I nodded again.

"They tried to wake you as well but you still wouldn't wake and several times you turned yourself into a falcon-hawk and also outside, it started raining, then snowing along with thunder, lightning and freak winds" he pointed out.

"My fault. That tends to happen" I laughed slightly.

"I gathered. It all stopped when I pulled you into my arms though" he mused.

"That's why Dray constantly has his arm around me" I muttered with a yawn.

He nodded and we sat there silently for most of the day until there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to make drinks. Sirius came through with Dumbledore. They both sat down and I sat with them after I handed them the drinks.

"Have you been looking after Andrea?" he asked Sirius.

"As best as I could" he nodded.

"What about the freak storms I've heard about in The Daily Prophet?" he asked looking at me.

I cast my eyes down and refused to look at him.

"That was a mistake. Andrea didn't know that she was causing them. She was asleep actually with a really bad nightmare" he explained.

"Do you have a memory of the dream?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded and used my wand to get the memory. I put it in a small glass vile and put the stopper on before handing it to him. He nodded his thanks and put it in his pocket. We sat there chatting for a while longer until he had to leave. I put the cups in the sink and put my head phones on as I opened the window for the post owl. I gave it a knut before it flew away. I looked through the enveloped and sorted them into piles. I put mum's and Snape's next to the kettle before opening mine. There was a postcard and several other letters. I read through them all before leaving them on the counter. One was from Draco asking me to meet him in Diagon Alley in half an hour. I ran upstairs and got changed before grabbing some money and going to find Sirius.

"I'm going to meet Dray in Diagon Alley" I told him.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble" he told me.

I nodded and left the house. I flung my wand hand out and the Knight Bus turned up.

"Leaky Cauldron" I said paying the correct amount.

Stan nodded and I sat down. We soon reached the Leaky Cauldron and I went in. I went through to the back and tapped the correct stones with my wand before it opened up. I saw Draco waiting for me on the other side at the ice cream shop. He gave me a hug and we both sat down with ice creams.

"What was with the freak storms the other day?" he asked.

"I was having a nightmare at the time so I couldn't control it" I murmered quietly so no one else could hear.

"Okay. Father will be here soon to talk to you" he said.

I nodded and we sat there chatting while we waited for Mr. Malfoy to show up. He came up to us just as we were finishing our ice creams.

"Andrea, you really have to keep on top of these storms. The Dark Lord is now after you for your powers. He is sending people out looking for you. He knows that you are Severus' daughter as well" he hissed.

"I was going to join him anyway with Draco and the others" I told him quietly.

"Father, can't we go somewhere where we can talk more freely?" Draco asked looking round.

Mr. Malfoy nodded and we all went back to Malfoy Mannor. We sat in the drawing room.

"There has been a request for you to go to him as soon as one of us finds you" he told me.

"Shouldn't we wait for father to get home though?" I asked as he went to touch the Dark Mark.

"I've already spoken to him and he told me to take you to the Dark Lord and your mother, though unhappy about it, thinks that you should go to and they both asked me to take you" he told me.

I nodded and he touched his forefinger to the mark. Death Eaters apperated in and stood in a circle around us. Narcissa took Draco to the back of the room and held him tight. Voldemort stood at the head of the circle and smirked when he saw me.

"Andrea Snape. I thought I would be seeing you soon" he announced.

"My Lord" I bowed slightly.

He smirked wider.

"I have heard about your storms. I would like you to join me. I could use your powers when I need them if you had the right training to control them" he said.

"Yes my Lord" I said.

"Come forward my child and hold out your left arm" he smirked.

I did as I was told.

"Morsmordore!" he pointed his wand at my arm.

My arm burned as the Dark Mark appeared on my skin. It hurt badly but I didn't show any pain in my face or my eyes. He looked slightly impressed that I didn't show any sign of weakness.

"Bellatrix" he said.

"Yes my Lord" a beautiful woman asked.

"Take Andrea and teach her how to control her powers. Be nice though because she is Severus' daughter" he instructed.

Bellatrix came forwards and took me away through apperation. She took me to a field and stood before me.

"You're strong" she smirked.

"Yes ma'am" I nodded.

"People normally show weakness when they're marked, you didn't even flinch"

"Yes ma'am" I said again.

"My name is Bellatrix" she smiled.

"Yes Bellatrix"

"You nervous?" she chided.

"No. I never get nervous" I said.

"Make a storm" she commanded.

I made it start to thunder and lightning came.

"Make the lightning hit the ground"

I did as she said and the wind picked up, it started to hail and rain as lightning hit the ground around us. I had my hands in my pockets and my hair was flying around my face. Bellatrix was laughing and looking excited. After half an hour of her telling me what to do, we returned to Malfoy Mannor.

"She is ready, my Lord" she bowed.

"Excellent. Andrea, you shall join my inner circle with your father. Go now and rest my weapon" he laughed evilly.

"Yes my Lord" I bowed before Mr. Malfoy disapperated me home.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine" I nodded.

He nodded and left without another word. Sirius was sitting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me as Padfoot.

I flung myself at him and buried my face down into his neck as I started crying. He turned back into Sirius and he held me tight. It started pouring down with rain as I cried into his neck.

"What happened Feather?" he soothed.

"I need daddy" it was a cry of a little girl that needed her father more than anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Mum and Snape came home the next day looking happy. They both gave me a hug before Sirius went home.

"She's been a bit depressed since she came home yesterday. I have no idea what's wrong or why but keep an eye on her" he told them before he left.

I was down in the basement making a potion at the time. Snape came down while mum sorted a few things out.

"You okay Andrea?" he asked looking a look at what potion I was making.

I glanced up the stairs where we could hear mum singing and cooking. Snape looked up as well and closed the door with his wand and locked it. We could still hear mum singing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I went to meet Dray yesterday in Diagon Alley and Mr. Malfoy came. He took us back to the Mannor and he called the Dark Lord. He told me that he had been waiting to meet me since he heard about the storms and Bellatrix taught me how to control them" I said.

"That's not all is it?" he asked.

I lifted up my sleeve and he nodded at the mark.

"Which group are you in?" he asked.

"Inner like you. He called me his weapon, dad. I don't want to be a weapon" I got upset again as I told him this.

"It's okay. There is no way out without death. You'll just have to put up with it for now" he kissed the top of my head before unlocking the door and going upstairs.

I carried on making my potion before potting it up and taking it up to the kitchen. I gave it to mum and she put it away. We all sat down and ate dinner. When we were clearing away, my mark started to burn.

I looked up at Snape and he nodded.

"Mum, I have got marked yesterday and now I need to go with dad" I told her.

"Okay. That's fine, have fun if you can and be careful" she said giving each of us a kiss before we left.

We disapperated through the Dark Mark and arrived at Malfoy Mannor. We walked up to the gate and raised our left arms. The gates dissolved around us and we walked up to the house and the doors swung open. We walked into the drawing room and sat down in the seats that we were shown to.

"Severus, any news on Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my Lord. He ran away last night, he is now in hiding" he announced.

"Bellatrix, do you have anything to add?" he questioned.

"No, my Lord" she said looking down at her hands on the table.

"Shame. Lucius, any word on the Minestry?" he asked.

We all looked towards Mr. Malfoy.

"They do not believe Dumbledore or Potter that you are back, though, Fudge is crumbling under the pressure that more and more witches and wizards are believing you in your return and want something done about it" he explained.

"That's good. If we can lure Potter to the Minestry to get the prophecy, then we can get one of you to call in the Minester and show him that I am back. Any ideas?" he questioned looking round at us all.

"No? Andrea, do you have any ideas?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"My Lord, the scar on Potter's head can be used as a connection between you. You can show him into your mind, trick him, show him someone being tortured in the Hall of Prophecy. The Gryffindor inside him would most probably then make him go to the Minestry to try and rescue said person and that is when he will get the prophecy and that is when we attack and take it from him" I said, speaking what I had been thinking.

"That is not actually a bad idea. Lucius, you can lead this attack and receive the prophecy from Potter. Andrea, you shall create a storm outside to keep muggels away. Everyone else will help Lucius and Severus, you shall warn the Order on the night that Potter has gone to the Minestry and they shall meet us there. I will fight Dumbledore and hopefully kill him" he instructed.

"Yes my Lord" we all said in unison before we could go.

When we got outside the gates, I wrapped my arms around Snape and buried my head down into the crook of his neck as he apperated us away. It was around midnight when we got home. Mum was waiting for us and they both put me to bed when we got home.

"I am so sorry" I muttered sleepily as they tucked me in.

"It's not your fault Andrea, I'll sort it out" Snape told me as I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat on a hill over looking the ocean staring out at the sea. Thunder sounded over head and lightning flashed in the sky. All the people on the beach ran away with their things as I made dark clouds roll in. It thundered again and lightning hit the soft golden sands again and again as I made it start to rain and snow. A cold high pitched laugh sounded behind me and so did other laughter. The wind picked up and my hair whipped around me as I stood up and turned to face everyone.

"Good work Andrea. Make it stronger" Voldemort said.

There were some teenagers on the beach by the waters edge. I made the tide come in quickly, the wind picked up stronger, it started raining even more. Sleet came down and attacked us and covered us in a sticky ice, lightning struck the ocean and the grass around us more and more as thunder sounded more frequently. The clouds got darker and darker until they were almost black. The teenagers had drowned and everyone laughed even more than they had been. I stopped the storm and everything went back to sunny. We looked to the hill next to us and saw muggels casting the news. The cameras were pointing towards us and the presenter was indicating us and she kept glancing back at us.

"My Lord?" I asked as huge black clouds rolled in.

"Be my guest" he smirked.

I looked back over at them and lightning struck their equipment and gave them minor injuries. They all ran for it then and I stopped the lightning and the clouds went away.

"Well done. Severus isn't here though, how will you transport to our next destination?" he asked.

Without a word, I transfigured into the falcon-hawk and they all stared at me looking impressed. Voldemort nodded and told me where to meet them. I took off straight away and quickly got to the address. I waited at the end of the road for them leaning against a wall with a cigarette in my hand. They soon turned up just as I flicked it to the ground and moved my toe over it.

"You got here quick" Voldemort pointed out.

"I have my ways" I shrugged.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked.

"Nearly fifteen"

"You can't join in on this then because of the trace" he told me.

I shrugged and kept a look out as they all went on their hunt. I lit another cigarette and waited for them to finish. I turned into a falcon-hawk and took to the air for a better look around. I saw members from the Minestry heading towards us. I dove down into the street and quickly turned back. I pulled my hood up and everyone else stopped what they were doing.

"They're early" I said.

They all put their hoods up too and Mr. Malfoy grabbed me in his arms as they all disapperated just as the Minestry landed. We all landed back in Riddle House and we took our hoods down.

"You could have been caught" Bellatrix told me.

"You lot would have been caught if I hadn't of taken to the air" I said leaning back against the wall.

They all agreed on that and we waited for our next instructions. I started playing with my lighter while everyone broke off into small groups to discuss things. Voldemort was having a private word with Nagini in Parstletoung. Bellatrix came over to me and stood next to me.

"You're learning fast" she pointed out.

"I pick up on things quickly" I shrugged as I carried on messing with my lighter.

"How long have you been an animagus then?" she asked.

"Ten years" I muttered as people looked over at us.

There was a lull in the conversation then.

"You prefer torture than killing, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. It's much more fun" she smirked.

"That's why I love controlling storms. I can sometimes torture people with them" I told her quietly.

She agreed and Voldemort started giving us instructions.

"Andrea, I need several potions made, get Severus to make them for me when you next see him" he told me.

"Yes my Lord" I said before we could all go.

Mr. Malfoy took me home and gave Snape the list of potions.

"What did you get up to that means you're home so late then?" mum asked.

"The Dark Lord asked her to show us her powers and then she was to keep a look out for us while we went muggel hunting" Mr. Malfoy told them.

"I still don't like the way they're making her do these things. She's too young" mum shook her head.

"I'm fifteen and I can look after myself mum" I said.

"But is this attack on your brother necessary?" she asked.

"It is if we want the Dark Lord's downfall" Mr. Malfoy said.

We all stayed up chatting for a bit longer in the basement while I helped Snape make the four potions that Voldemort needed. We all stayed there in the basement for most of the night talking about everything that was going on.

"Andrea, we need you to go and stay at Sirius' house for a few nights. Is that okay with you?" she asked as the doorbell went.

I nodded and Sirius came in. I went up to my room to pack a bag for a few nights. I went back down and Sirius took me on the Knight Bus to his house. We went inside and I quickly rolled down my sleeves as Molly came out the kitchen and gave me a hug. Most of the Order was there and I was shown to my room. I was sharing with Granger and Ginny. I sat on my bed and held my book open on my knee. I stared down at the page but I wasn't seeing what I was reading. Granger and Ginny sat chatting quietly together on Granger's bed. They kept glancing over at me as they chatted.

"Stop talking about me please" I sighed at them.

"We're not" Ginny said.

"You keep long at me and I have falcon hearing since I can actually transfigure into a falcon-hawk" I said as my mark started to burn.

There was a knock on the door and Snape walked in. He looked at me and I got up. I followed him to just outside and he apperated us away. We arrived at Riddle Mannor and went inside. Everyone was standing in a wide circle and we stood with them.

"Severus, do you have the potions?" he asked.

Snape handed the potions to him before getting back into place.

"I have called you all back here so quickly because there is a traitor in our midst" he announced.

Everyone carried on looking at him apart from Dolohov. He looked down at the floor and back up, he looked guilty. He made the mistake of making eye contact and his screams filled the air.

"Bellatrix, have fun with him but don't kill him" he instructed.

"Can Andrea come with me?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at Snape and me. I looked up at him and made eye contact.

_"I want to but it'll scare me. Say no, I just want to go back to Uncle Sirius'" _I told him.

"She is too young to witness something like that" he said.

They all nodded and he took me back to Sirius' house.

"You need to be careful" he told me as everyone else came up to us.

"I am being careful" I told him.

"Not careful enough"

"How much more can I be careful? I'm trying my best, dad. If anyone has to be careful it's Potter" I growled before I went up to my room.

"What's going on Severus?" Molly asked as I was stopped by the others on the landing.

"Where did you take her and why does she look slightly shaken up?" Sirius asked looking down at him.

"We'll talk down in the kitchen away from the kids" he told them.

"Andrea has to come too then" Lupin said.

I went back down to the kitchen with them and stood leaning against the wall next to the fire place.

"Tell us what's going on. There have been reports of electric storms and snow and sleet in the middle of summer. If you are not careful Andrea, then the muggels will catch on" Moody said.

"It's not entirely my fault" I defended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mundungus asked.

"You all know that she can't control the storms, I took her to teach her how to control them" Snape said.

"What's that on your arm?" Moody asked, his magic eye trained on my left arm.

I looked at Snape, scared and he nodded at me. I refused to look at them as I rolled up my sleeve.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"The Dark Lord came after her when he heard about her powers. He wants to use her as a weapon, wants to use her storms against the Minestry" Snape explained as I stared down at the floor.

"You don't want to be a Death Eater, do you?" Sirius asked.

"It's too late to now, isn't it" I mumbled.

"No it isn't. You could become a spy like Severus" Aurther said.

"I can't" I said quickly shaking my head with fear.

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"Dolohov was found out for being a traitor today and Bellatrix is having her fun with him. She offered for Andrea to sit in and watch as well" Snape explained.

"Go up to bed Andrea, we need to talk over a few things" Molly said.

I nodded and left the kitchen with my head down.

I saw a flesh coloured string on the floor as I walked. I picked it up and tugged. I took the string back to the kitchen.

"This belong to anyone?" I asked.

Molly took it from me and went to find everyone else. She started shouting at them when she found them in my room. I sat on my bed with my book again and stared down at the pages. Everyone stayed silent long after she had left. They kept glancing at me as I stared down at the book.

"What were you all talking about anyway?" Weasly asked.

"They were telling me off for accidentally killing several muggel teenagers on the beach today" I muttered.

"You killed people?" Potter asked.

"It's not the first time. The first time, I was in the Mediteranin with mum and one of my storms got really out of hand. Luckily, out there, they're used to electric storms which kill people so I didn't get the blame" I shrugged.

"What happened with the teenagers?" Fred and George asked.

"I drowned them by mistake. I was on the hill looking down at the beach and I made the tide come in quickly and lightning struck the beach and there was a whole lot of sleet and rain as well" I said quickly.

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"You could get a hearing about that you know" Granger said.

"I can't because they don't know that it was me. They'll probably blame it on the Death Eaters or something"

They all agreed and all the boys left the room. Ginny and Granger got into bed and quickly fell asleep ad I lay back and stared up at the ceiling as I slowly fell asleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in Buckbeaks room snuggled into his side. He nudged my hand every time I stopped stroking him. I gave him some ferrets as well as I sat there with him.

"Andrea?" Molly asked knocking on the open door.

I looked up at her.

"Do you want to come and help us get rid of the Doxys in the drawing room?" she asked.

I nodded and went down to the drawing room with her. I put on some gloves and started to spray the Doxys with the Doxy spray. It had been pouring with rain since I woke up this morning and it wouldn't stop.

"Why won't it stop raining?" Weasly asked.

"I can't help it" I muttered.

"It's you making it rain?" Potter asked.

"There are no clouds in the sky" I shrugged.

They all nodded when they saw reason and carried on getting rid of the Doxys.

"Andrea, have you told this lot yet?" Molly asked me glancing down at my arm.

"I don't want them to know" I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" she asked gaining us confused looks.

"They would never forgive me if they knew" I muttered.

"They might" she tried.

"I'm not sure. You all looked disappointed yesterday and I don't want that again" I refused to make eye contact.

"You know what they're on about?" Fred asked George.

"Maybe she's a Death Eater?" George suggested.

They all burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the idea.

"George!" Molly exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry" they all muttered as lightning rent the sky and hit the road making a pothole.

I winced slightly at the damage I had caused.

"Andrea, you have to be careful!" Moody shouted up the stairs at me.

"Sorry!" I called back.

When we were almost finished with the Doxys, my mark started burning.

"Molly, I need to go" I said looking up at her.

"That's fine dear, is Severus going with you?" she asked.

"Not sure" I shrugged.

"Okay, are you going by Floo or are you flying?" she asked.

"I'll fly, its quicker that way" I nodded.

"Okay, try to stay out of trouble" she told me as she opened a window for me.

I nodded and transfigured before flying out the window. I quickly got to HQ and flew in through the window. I changed back when I landed.

"My Lord" I bowed.

"Andrea Lily Snape" he said coming towards me.

"Yes my Lord?" I asked feeling confused.

"Severus was married to my daughter before she died and he married your mother which means that you are my granddaughter by marriage but also by blood. I found out that my daughter was carrying you for three months before you were put into Lily Evans. Lily's genes were passed to you somehow, but you still have the genes of Severus and my daughter" he told me.

"My Lord, please may I have some time to think all this over?" I asked getting upset.

"Yes you may. I expect to see you again the day after tomorrow so we can discuss this further" he said.

I nodded and went back to Sirius' house through Floo. The Order was in the kitchen talking.

"Guess who I was just with?" I asked Snape.

"Who?" he asked.

"My dear grandfather" I growled.

"How did you find out?" he asked standing up.

"He told me everything. Why didn't you tell me that he was my grandfather?" I asked as thunder sounded outside and lightning struck the ground again and again.

"We didn't tell you for your protection" mum said.

"My protection?" I asked in disbelief, "What protection would that be then?"

"Any protection is better than none" she said.

"You must have known that he would find me because if you tried to protect me, then you should have just told me" I sneered.

"What's going on?" Fred and George asked walking in.

"Why don't you ask my _parents_?" I sneered the last word with hate.

They both looked at mum and Snape as I walked out the kitchen. I went up to the bedroom and quickly started to pack my things into my bag. Moody walked in and stood watching me for a minute or two.

"Your parents won't tell us anything" he said.

It was the middle of the day at this point.

"They are _not _my parents" I growled.

"Yes they are" he told me.

I shook my head and shrunk my bag to fit in my pocket after I put an undetectable extension charm on it.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to get the rest of my things and then I have no idea what I'm going to do but I can't stay in the same house as them. Not when they lied to me for so long" I shook my head as I started to get upset.

"Don't run away because you're upset with them. Just sit down and talk to them about it before you do anything else" he advised before leaving again.

I sighed and put my bag back down before going down to the kitchen. Everyone was in there talking.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked making everyone shut up.

"Let's go talk about this someplace else" mum said standing up.

I shook my head.

"All I want to know is if I can still trust you to not keep anything else from me and that you don't lie to me about big things like this again" I told her.

"We promise" Snape said.

I nodded and went back up to sit with Buckbeak. I leaned against his side and he looked at me.

"You'd never lie to me, would you boy?" I asked stroking him.

He blinked at me before putting his face to mine. I smiled sadly before he looked up as the door swung open. Sirius came in with some drinks, a plate of sandwiches and some ferrets for Buckbeak. He sat down with me after he closed the door and gave Buckbeak his lunch.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Could be better" I shrugged as he handed me a drink.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Would it make everything go away?" I asked glumly.

"Afraid not. Why don't you just try to forget about what ever it is and start having fun for the rest of the holidays before you have to go back to school" he said as we finished off the sandwiches and our drinks.

"Thanks Uncle Sirius" I smiled slightly.

"Good girl" he said as he stood up and took the dishes down to the kitchen.

I stayed there for the rest of the day with Buckbeak until I eventually fell asleep curled up into his side.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: I have skipped forward to a week before the start of fifth year. Hope you enjoy :D) **

"Andrea, we need to go and get your school things" Snape said coming into my room.

I nodded and put my guitar down. We were finally home again and I could finally relax. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed my list from the fridge door.

"You are having dinner with your grandfather tonight" Snape told me as we walked down the street and through an alley to the Leaky Cauldron.

"J-just me and him?" I asked looking up at him with fear in my eyes.

"He won't hurt you Andy. He just wants to spend time with you, get to know you" he told me as we walked through to the back and he tapped the correct stones on the wall.

"He creeps me out" I muttered.

Snape laughed lightly. We went to Gringotts first and got money out before going to get everything I needed.

"Do I need to dress like everyone else for this dinner or can I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" I asked.

"Formal dinner I'm afraid" he shook his head.

I groaned as we walked into Madam Malkin's. She smiled brightly at us and started to fit me for some new school robes and a new dress that had a cloak fitted in. We soon left the shop after paying before we went to Flourish and Blotts for my school books and other things. When we got everything I needed for school, we went to Knockturn Alley and Snape went into Borgan and Burks. I waited outside leaning against the wall. Dark witches and wizards nodded at me as they passed. They all knew that I was Snape's daughter and Voldemort's granddaughter. Some wizards from the Dark Circle walked past and bowed their heads at me out of respect. Snape soon came out of the shop and took me home. I went straight up to my room and got ready for the dinner. When I was changed and had done my hair and make up, I went down to the kitchen and Snape took me to Voldemort's hide out before leaving.

"My Lord" I bowed.

"Don't do that, you are my granddaughter so you do not need to bow to me or call me that" he said as he gave me a hug.

"Yes sir" I said hugging him back.

"**Andrea, you can call him what you want but not 'sir' or anything like that. He would prefer it if you didn't**" Nagini told me as she slithered into the room.

"**Sorry Nagini**" I replied.

"You're a parstletoung?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

He smiled and lead me through to the dinning room. Voldemort sat me at the head of the table and he sat on my left hand side.

"This is how we'll be sitting when my followers sit to eat with us. Since you are my heir, you will always sit at the head of the table and it will be no other way. Severus would be on your right" he told me as house elves set food down on the table and pored us drinks.

"Yes grandfather. Is there any spell, I was wandering, that would get rid of the Dark Mark?" I asked as we started eating.

"There is, but it is very painful and I do not want to hurt you. Besides, the mark suites you, if you haven't noticed already, your mark is much darker than everyone else's and it has hints of blue and green in because you are my heir" he smiled.

I smiled as well and we carried on talking all the way through dinner. After we had eaten, he took me through to the drawing room and handed me a glass of fire whiskey as we both sat down.

"I heard that you write your own music and play the guitar?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, music is a huge part of my life. It comforts me in ways nothing else can" I nodded.

"That's good. How are the storms coming on?" he asked.

"I lost control a few weeks back but I'm still only learning to control them properly. How is your work on the connection coming?" I asked sipping at my drink.

"I'm working on it. I have been showing him the door for a few days and I can sometimes feel his discomfort at me getting inside his head" he told me.

"Good. I know that he is my brother but I hate the people he associates himself with. They aren't good for him" I shook my head disapprovingly.

"I agree. I need him dead though, you know that" he told me.

"I know. Mum doesn't know yet what we are planning to do and father won't tell her a thing. I hate keeping things from people, it never feels right" I said.

"I know, it's just for a little while longer until I can get him" he told me gently.

"If you are my grandfather and father is you son-in-law, doesn't that make Potter your grandson by marriage?" I asked.

"I'm curious as to why you call him by his last name?" he asked changing the subject.

"You, father and all the Death Eaters call him that. All the Slytherins call him that, and most of the teachers in school call him that. It feels natural to call him that rather than his first name" I shrugged.

"Good girl" he smirked.

A house elf came in and bowed.

"Master, there are visitors here to see you and Mistress" she said.

Voldemort nodded and we both finished our drinks before going to see who wanted to see us. Some Death Eaters were standing there waiting to speak to us. All three of them bowed.

"My Lord, Lady Andrea" they said in unison.

I rolled my eyes as they all stood up straight.

"What news do you have for us?" I questioned.

"We have Potter's location" one of them said.

We all went through to the study and started discussing everything as Nagini wrapped herself around me. I whispered at her in Parstletoung and she replied with a hiss. I smiled slightly and she flicked her toung out in return.

"How did you find his location?" Voldemort asked.

"We saw him come out of no where when we were watching out for him, we followed him and found the location" the third one said.

"I know who you can use to get Potter to the Minestry at the end of the school year" I spoke up.

"Who?" I was asked.

"Sirius Black" was my simple reply.

They all agreed that he would be best before the Death Eaters left.

"Lady Andrea?" I asked as soon as we were alone.

"It suites you" he smirked.

"I'm not so sure" I shook my head.

He smiled and took me home.

"I would like to spend more time with you sometime" he said at the door to the house.

"Okay, maybe when we are less busy, I could stay at yours for a weekend" I suggested.

He nodded and gave me a hug before I went inside and he disapperated. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cigarette and lighter before going into the back garden.

"What's wrong?" mum asked coming outside and eyeing the cigarette in my hand.

"Death Eaters turned up and called me 'Lady Andrea'. I don't like the sound of it" I laughed.

She smiled and went back inside. I put out the cigarette when I had finished with it and sat down in the front room with them both for a bit.

"How was it?" Snape asked.

"Not that bad. Nagini spoke to me for the first time as well which makes me more comfortable around him too" I shrugged.

They both smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to pick up some shopping" mum said giving us both a kiss before leaving in the car.

We both sat there in silence watching TV for most of the night. We had been sitting there for half an hour when there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to see who it was. There were two police men standing there.

"Is this the Snape residence?" one of them asked.

"Who is it Andrea?" Snape shouted through.

"The police" I called back.

He came to the door looking confused.

"Are you Severus Snape?" the second one asked.

He nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There was a car crash involving your wife. She didn't make it, we're sorry for your loss" the first one said.

They both left and I closed the door.

"Daddy" I choked out as he went down to the basement and locked the door after himself.

I ran up to my room and packed some things into a bag and all my school things into my case. I shrunk both and put them on my bed before changing and putting them into my pocket.

"Daddy, I'm going to Uncle Sirius' if you need me, I'll send someone to check on you" I said through the door.

I could hear him chopping ingredients for a potion. I went into the kitchen and went to Grimmuld Place through the Floo network. The order was in the kitchen when I arrived.

"What's wrong?" Aurther asked.

"Mum's dead and dad has locked himself in the basement making potions. I think he's trying to make Draft of Living Dead. Y-you have to try and get him to stop" I almost choked on my words.

"We'll go, you stay here" Moody said moving towards the fire.

I nodded and Sirius took me up to the room that I was to share with Granger and Ginny again.

"What's going on?" Weasly asked when we walked in.

"Guys, give her some space unless you want Molly to kill you all" he warned.

"Why? What's happened?" George asked.

"Nothing and I don't want to hear that you have been nagging her to tell you" he said before leaving.

I lay down on the bed and stared out the window. They were all talking quietly as I took my things out my pocket and put them on the bedside table.

"Andrea, can I have a word?" Lupin asked popping his head round the door.

I got up and followed him down to the kitchen.

"We need you to tell us exactly what happened" he said.

"Mum, err, went out to get some shopping. She had been gone half an hour when the police turned up and told us that she was in a crash and died, they didn't say anything else about it, they just walked away" I mumbled as I leaned against the wall and stared at the floor.

Moody and Arthur came through came through Floo then with Snape. They sat him down and he ignored all of us.

"You're taking this better than Severus is" Tonks pointed out.

"What do expect me to do? Potter isn't going to take this all that well and dad is clearly going to be out of it for a few weeks" I shrugged.

"You are allowed to be upset and angry. You don't have to put on a brave face for us you know" Molly said.

"I know. But when you show the world even the smallest sign of weakness, it can get you killed" I shrugged.

"It's okay to show weakness sometimes" McGonagall said.

"You don't understand, do you?" I asked looking each of the in the eye.

They all shook their heads.

"Exactly. All you need to worry about at the moment, is my father and Potter when he's told" I told them.

"Who is going to tell him?" Flitwick asked.

"I will, you just need to be there" I muttered.

They all nodded and we called the others down to the kitchen.

"What's going on mum?" Ginny asked.

"Mum was in a car crash earlier when she went out to get some shopping, she died almost straight away" I said bluntly.

They all looked shocked.

"Way to break it to them" Moody muttered.

"Well there's no easy way to say that a family member has just died is there" I frowned as they all stood there staring at each of us.

"She's really dead, isn't she?" Potter asked quietly.

"You think I'm joking?" I asked getting angry.

He nodded.

"I would never stoop so low as to joke about my own mothers death" I growled in a dangerous whisper as I gripped the front of his shirt and brought my fist back to hit him.

"Andrea, don't you dare hit your brother!" Molly gasped as they all caught on what I was about to do.

I lowered my fist but picked him up off the floor by the front of his shirt.

"If you ever accuse me of something like that again, then they'll be lucky to even find your remains" I growled at him in a dangerous tone.

"Andrea, go and cool off. Let us speak to them" Lupin said.

I put Potter back down carelessly before I pushed past everyone and went to sit in the drawing room. It was colder in there and I liked it. I curled up and put my head down on the back of the couch as I faught back my tears. Lupin came in a few minutes later with a tray of tea.

"You know, tea is the best cure when you are upset" he said handing me a cup and sitting down next to me.

"Thanks" I muttered quietly.

"You shouldn't threaten Harry like that. He went for fifteen years thinking that Lily was dead and now she really is so of course he wouldn't believe it" he told me.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper" I mumbled.

"Yea. We all get angry sometimes, but not quiet like that" he chuckled.

"Went a bit to far didn't I" I smiled sadly.

"Next time, don't use a death threat. I think, we should start calling you Temperance because you get angry quickly" he joked.

"Nah, I prefer Andrea" I shook my head.

"Okay, we're all here if you need to talk about anything or if you just need a hug or you just need to cry" he said.

"I know. Thanks Lupin"

He nodded and went back down to the kitchen leaving me to my thoughts. I finished my tea and curled back up with my head on the arm rest. I was almost asleep when Sirius moved me up to bed. He held me tight to his chest as he carried me up the stairs and into my room. Everyone else was in there talking quietly and all the adults were down in the kitchen.

"Guys, either keep the noise down or go to bed" he told them as he lay me down and covered me up.

They all nodded and carried on talking quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few days before school started again, everyone was mostly silent. Molly sorted everyone out for school and Snape made sure I had everything I needed.

"Are we going to be okay?" I asked him as he ticked everything off the list.

"We'll be fine darling. You are travelling with me to school tomorrow instead of getting the train" he said quietly as Molly helped Ginny pack her case.

"Can't I get the train with Blase and Dray?" I asked.

"No, your grandfather would like to see you before we head down to the school so we're dropping off at his first at eleven and we'll be at school by two. I have already spoken to Albus and he has said that you can see your grandfather, although he did try to find out who he is" he tole me.

I nodded.

"I thought her grandfather was dead?" Granger butted in.

"My father-in-law is her grandfather and he wants to see her" he told her.

"Lily's parents are still alive?" Molly asked.

"From my first marriage" he sounded annoyed.

They all nodded an he carried on checking my things. Moody walked in with a letter in his hand.

"_Lady _Andrea" he mocked holding it out to me.

Everyone laughed as they passed. I growled and took it off him. I opened the envelope and quickly skimmed the letter.

"Who is it off?" George asked.

"You can read it if you want" I said holding it out to them.

They took it and looked down at it. They frowned because it was all in Parstletoung.

"Why is it in Parstletoung?" Potter asked.

"Don't know, do I" I muttered as they handed it back.

Snape gave me a look which meant that he was going to question me later. We carried on packing in silence and no body spoke.

"Why did the envelope say _Lady _Andrea?" Fred asked after a short while.

"A joke that someone once said" I muttered.

They all nodded and we all carried on packing.

"Do I have to wear robes to see grandfather tomorrow or can I just go in jeans and a t-shirt?" I asked Snape.

"You know he prefers it when you wear robes" he told me.

"Is it essential that I wear them though?" I asked.

"Yes" he sighed.

"Then I'll wear my jeans and t-shirt" I shrugged.

"Andrea" he said firmly.

"What?" I asked

"Severus, leave it" McGonagall snapped.

He nodded and kept quiet. We all stayed silent while we finished packing. I went to sit with Buckbeak one last time before I had to leave the next day. I stayed where I was for most of the day absently stroking him. I eventually got bored and got up. I went down to the drawing room. I sat on the chair facing the huge glass cabinet. Everyone else was down in the kitchen. As I was sitting there staring at all the ornaments in the cabinet, there was a huge earthquake. The cabinet fell on me and the chair broke. I was squashed to the floor and I could barely breath. The earthquake lasted for several long minutes. I could hear things breaking around the house and everyone else trying to stay safe. When it finally ended, a few more plates in the kitchen broke and everyone started checking each other and from what I could hear, they were all safe. I fought to stay conscious as shouts filled the house.

"She's hurt" I heard Moody tell them.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs as everyone ran up to me. Snape was the first one to reach me. He knelt on the floor next to me and gripped my free hand. Moody and Lupin got the cabinet off of me and stood it back up. Snape pulled me into his arms and put my head down on his shoulder. Molly knelt next to us and checked me over.

"Several broken bones and a collapsed lung" she said.

They took me up to my room and lay me down on the bed. Molly put a warming spell over me to stop me from getting too cold as she fixed my lung and bones. As she was casting the spells, I lost consciousness completely.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up around nine the next morning feeling sore but better. I got up and changed into my jeans and t-shirt before shrinking my case and putting it in my jacket pocket. I let Shiver out her cage and told her to go to Hogwarts. She flew out the window and into the distance. Potter came in to get a book and smiled when he saw me. He came over to me and gave me a hug before leaving with the others.

"See you at school Andrea" he smiled.

"See ya Potter" I smiled back.

He left the room and only when did I hear his footsteps on the stairs did I move my sleeve out the way and stare down at the mark. I heard footsteps on the stairs and I quickly covered my arm up and picked up my guitar. I held it in my hands like I was just about to play when Snape walked in. He sat down next to me and put an arm around me.

"You really scared me" he muttered.

"I'm sorry daddy" I mumbled leaning into him.

"It wasn't your fault, your grandfather however almost hurt me in response of you getting hurt" he told me.

"He's too protective" I laughed slightly.

"That's true" he agreed.

I started to tune my guitar and he sat there listening as I started playing mum's favourite song and singing softly.

"Will mum come back as a ghost like the ones in Hogwarts?" I asked as I carried on playing.

"Probably, probably not. It depends on weather she wants to or not" he shrugged.

I nodded and we both got up to go to see Voldemort. I put my guitar on my back as we made our way down to the kitchen. The rest of the Order were there going over plans.

"Have fun and try to stay out of trouble" Sirius said giving me a hug.

I hugged him back before Snape disaperated us away. We arrived in the drawing room where a Death Eaters meeting was taking place.

"My Lord" Snape bowed.

"Lady Andrea" everyone else bowed to me.

"No robes today Andrea?" Voldemort asked.

I shook my head and stood awkwardly to his side while he carried on with the meeting. Mr. Malfoy kept glancing at me.

"Lucius, why do you keep glancing at Andrea?" Voldemort asked.

"I was wandering if she was okay after yesterday?" he asked.

"I'm fine, do not interrupt grandfather again though, he won't like it" I advised.

He bowed slightly and stood to attention while Voldemort smirked at me. He turned back to the Death Eaters and started speaking again. I waited patiently until he had finished before I started speaking.

"When we go to collect the prophecy, I will be outside the Minestry creating a storm outside to keep muggels away. Father will alert the Order and I shall join you in the Department of Mysteries before they come to stop us. Potter, his friends and the Order will think that I am there to help them, I will, of course, start fighting them as well. Kill the Order if you must, just leave the children alive but hurt. It won't do us any good if we kill children and have their parents after us. Then, when grandfather appears, he will hopefully fight Dumbledore until Fudge arrives and sees that he is back which means that he will start to try and fight us, but we will be stronger by the time he makes his first move" I explained.

"What part will you play in all of this?" Mcnair asked.

"I will create the storm outside before going inside to help you fight but when Fudge turns up with his goons, you shall all disaperate back here and wait for grandfather, one of you will have to bring me as well though because I'm not old enough yet to disaperate by myself" I elaborated.

They all bowed before leaving. Snape stepped outside the room so we could talk. Voldemort pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back straight away.

"You scared me to bits, I almost burst in there to take you away" he said.

"I'm fine grandfather, it was only a few broken bones and a collapsed lung" I muttered.

"You almost died, when I caught news that your mother died, I thought that you were in the car as well but then I heard that you were safe" he told me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"Not your fault, you should get to school now, I'll keep in touch" he told me.

I nodded and went outside to Snape. He disaperated us away to Hogsmead. We walked up to the school and in through the gates. We went straight down to the dungeons and I went straight to the common room and my room to unpack. I stood my guitar up in the place I always kept it before unpacking what I needed to and getting my school bag ready for the next day. I went to Snape's study and found him sitting at his desk working on everyone's time tables. He handed me mine and I put it in my room before going back and sitting with him.

"Need help with anything?" I asked.

"Here, you can get started on these potions for me, I'll be through soon to help, you will find most of the ingredients in my private stores up stairs" he said.

I nodded and went to get the things I needed. I left the door open so I could see properly and as I was getting the things I needed, McGonagall walked past.

"How are you Andrea?" she asked.

"Much better thank you" I nodded.

"Good" she smiled before walking off.

I grabbed everything I needed before heading down to the potions room and starting the potions.

"Andrea, I'm heading down to Hogsmead. Do you want anything while I'm down there?" Snape asked looking into the room.

"Could you please pick me up some butterbeer?" I asked.

He nodded and left. I carried on making the potions while I was waiting for him to come back. I had finished the first one by the time he came back with Draco following him.

"I popped onto the train to get him" he told me handing me a bottle of butterbeer.

I nodded and took a drink as he left. I gave Draco a huge hug before he started helping me with the potions.

"Father told me about the case crushing you in the quake" he said quietly.

"Does everyone know about that?" I groaned.

"Probably. You scared me to bits though, I couldn't sleep" he said pulling me into another hug.

I hugged him tightly and buried my head down into the crook of his neck as I tried not to cry.

"Mum was in a car crash" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I had just got home from grandfather's and she went out to get some shopping, police turned up half an hour later and told us that she was in a car crash. She didn't make it and father didn't speak to me for days" I explained.

"I'm sorry Andy. If I had known then I would have been there for you straight away" he said tucking some hair behind my ear.

I nodded and we both turned back to the potions.

"Who do you think is this years DADA teacher?" I asked.

"Probably some poor lost soul that has no idea what they are doing" he laughed.

I laughed as well and we both carried on with the potions. We had almost finished them when Snape came back in.

"I'll finish up here guys, you need to go get changed, they'll soon be here" he told us.

We both nodded and went to our rooms to change. I met him back in the common room and we both waited until everyone else got to the castle before we went up to the Great Hall. We sat down with our friends and they all looked at me worriedly.

"You okay Andrea?" Blasé asked.

"Of course I am" I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" I got confused.

"Because you got crushed and almost died" Lucy said.

"I'm perfectly fine" I insisted.

They all nodded and everyone fell silent as Dumbledore stood up to speak. As he was speaking, a toad dressed in pink coughed, stood up and started speaking. I looked at Draco and he looked like he was going to laugh. The whole of the Slytherin table were smirking and trying not to laugh at what she was saying or what she looked like. By the time she finished everyone looked bored out of their minds. I looked at Draco and he was almost bursting with laughter. After dinner, we all went down to the common room and everyone burst out laughing. The laughter didn't sound right. Draco saw that I looked slightly uncomfortable, put his arm around me as lightning flashed outside with a loud roll of thunder. Everyone soon stopped laughing and started chatting amongst themselves. I soon got sick of listening to peoples conversations so I went down to the room and picked up my guitar. I absently strummed a gentle tune as I sat by myself with rain pouring down outside. Sarah came down to see if I was okay.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting on the end of my bed.

"Everyone sounded way too happy" I muttered.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"My mum died over the holiday. For real this time, she was in a car accident and died straight away"

"Sorry" she murmered.

I nodded slightly and carried on absently playing.

"How did Professor Snape take the news?" she questioned.

"He didn't speak to me for days after"

She nodded, "Do the others know?"

"Draco knows but the others don't"

"Okay, I won't say anything then" she told me before leaving.

I put my guitar down and lay back as I stared at the ceiling. I had one arm under my head and I made different coloured sparks with my wand, making different shapes with them. Sarah, Pansy and Lucy soon came down to bed. They all lay silently on their beds and slowly fell asleep one by one. I eventually put my wand down and fell asleep as the rain splashed down on the windows.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat in the middle of defence against the dark arts talking with Draco. Everyone else was chatting amongst themselves as well. This was one of the only lessons we didn't have to share with any other house. The teacher walked in and shut us all up with an annoying high pitched couch.

"I am Professor Umbridge-" she started

"Dumbridge" I coughed behind my hand.

Everyone else started coughing as well as they tried to hide their laughter. When we all eventually stopped, Umbridge came up to me.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything Professor, I had a _frog _in my throat" I said innocently.

Everyone started laughing again but stopped when she coughed.

"What is your name?"

"Andrea Snape" I crossed one leg over the other and my arms over my chest.

She went over to her desk and started writing on a piece of parchment. She sealed it with magic and brought it back over to me. She held it out to me.

"But I didn't get anything for you Professor" I said sarcastically making everyone laugh again.

"Take this to Professor Snape" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Professor, but my father is married, I don't think he would like your advances" I shook my head making everyone laugh even more.

"I want you back here after lessons for detention" she said, quickly loosing her patients.

"Is that supposed to bother me?" I asked.

"If you carry on down the path that you are wandering then I will mak sure that you are in detention for the rest of your school life" she tried.

"Of course you will" I sighed.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Classroom. Now" she ground out.

I picked up my bag and took the note off her before going down to the dungeons. It was only ten minutes into the first day of term and I was already in trouble. I passed by Flitwick as I was heading down the stairs.

"Why aren't you in lesson Andrea?" he asked stopping me in my tracks.

"Defence against the dark arts is a waste of time with that toad teaching" I shrugged.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Dungeons. I don't think father will be too happy to see me though" I muttered.

"He's teaching at the moment but you can come and help me instead" he said.

I nodded and followed him to his classroom. he sat me down at a desk at the front of the room and gave me some work before getting on with lesson plans.

"What have I taught your class?" he asked me with a slight frown.

I went through the list and ticked off the things that I we had learned for him before handing it back.

"What exactly did you say to Professor Umbridge?" he asked curiously.

"She introduced her self so I coughed behind my hand and called her 'Dumbridge' and then I said that I had a frog in my throat so she tried to give me a not to give to father and I said that I hadn't got anything for her and it carried on like that for a while until she got angry and kicked me out" I shrugged as I carried on writing.

"Did she give you a detention?" he asked.

"Tonight after lessons" I nodded.

"Good luck with that" he sighed.

I smiled slightly and got on with my work. By the end of the lesson, I had got several pages of work done before I had to head down to potions. I stood outside with my arms crossed over my chest as I leaned against the wall. Draco and the others turned up with the Gryffindors.

"That was seriously funny, she was seething by the time you walked out" Pansy laughed.

"I try my best" I shrugged as Draco handed me a book.

I nodded and put it in my bag.

"What was funny?" Potter called over.

"Shut it Potter" I silenced him and the other Gryffindors with a silencing spell just before Snape came out the class room.

As I walked past him, I gave him the note and went to my desk that I shared with Draco, Blasé and Pansy. Snape walked in and smirked at me with a nod of his head. We all got to work when the potion we needed to make was up on the board.

"Andrea, I don't want you doing something like this again" he held the note up.

"It was just a bit of fun" I shrugged.

"Yes, but Umbridge is a teacher, would you show me this sort of disrespect?" he asked.

"You're my father, of course not"

"What about your grandfather?"

"Most defentatly not, he would kill me" I laughed

"Andrea, she has said that you are in detention with her starting with tonight and for the next few weeks" he said showing me the note.

I shrugged.

"You really don't care, do you?" he asked me.

"Nope" I said as I cut up a leech.

"Will you care if I tell your grandfather?"

"Nope"

"Why did you make fun of her anyway?"

"Most fun I've had since the car crash" I muttered as I stirred the potion.

"Where did you go after you left the classroom anyway?" he asked.

"Professor Flitwick made me sit in his class and do work instead of disrupting your lesson"

"Okay. Just get on with your work and we'll talk more about this later" he told me.

I nodded and carried on with my work.

"Potter, did you read the instructions on the board?" Snape asked looking into Potter's cauldron.

Potter nodded.

"Then tell me why you put the root in before the leech and stirred it clockwise instead of anti-clockwise" he commanded.

Potter opened his mouth and tried to speak but no sound came out. All the Slytherins snickered.

"Andrea!" Snape warned.

I picked up my wand and pointed it at the Gryffindors. They all started talking all at once and we all silenced them again at the same time. We carried on with the lesson and soon enough it was lunch time. We reversed the spell and the Gryffindors left the room chatting grumpily.

"Five points each" Snape told us before we left the room.

We all walked up to by the lake and sat down under the tree we always sat under.

"What car crash?" Crab asked.

"The one that killed mother two weeks before school started" I muttered.

They all fell silent as we all sat there. I stared out across the lake and saw the Giant Squid splashing about lazily in the heat of the afternoon sun. We all sat there in silence for the rest of lunch until we had to head to herbiology. We all grouped at the back of the greenhouse and worked on the plants we were replanting. Everyone stayed silent and kept glancing at me.

"I can't stand the silence" I complained at them.

"Sorry" they all muttered before lapsing back into silence.

I rolled my eyes and got back to my work. When the bell went for the end of the day, I quickly washed the dirt off my hands before heading up to Umbridge's office. When I got there, the whole room was pink with cat plates hung all around the room. I thought that I was going to die with the amount of pink in the room.

"Have a seat" she pursed her lips at me.

I sat at the little desk that was to the left of her desk. She placed a quill before me and went over to the window.

"I want you to write _I will not mock my teachers_" she told me.

I sighed audibly and picked up the quill. I started writing and I was on the second line when my left hand started burning. I ignored it and carried on writing. The ink that was used was red and shiny, I looked closer and saw that it was actually blood and not ink. I looked at my hand and neat cursive writing had appeared there stating what was written on the paper. I frowned slightly as it started bleeding. I put the quill down and got a tissue out my bag to wipe away the blood.

"Is there an issue?" she asked.

"That's a blood quill" I muttered.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" she questioned.

"Dunno, could you ask me that when I come back as a ghost to destroy all these cat plates, I think the amount of pink in here is going to kill me any second" I said.

"Keep writing then because you know deep down that you deserve this" she told me.

I picked the quill back up and carried on writing. I wrote two pages before she let me go. I held the tissue over my hand and carried on wiping away the blood. I went into the girls toilets and switched on the tap to wash my hand. The water made it sting even more but I didn't care. As I washed my hand, I heard crying coming from one of the cubicles.

"Hello?" I called.

"Who is there?" a small voice asked.

"Why are you carrying?" I shot back as I dried my hand.

A small Slytherin came out and she had tear tracks on her face.

"A Gryffindor hit me" she sniffed.

"Does our house know about this?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"What did the Gryffindor look like?" I asked.

"Tall" she muttered.

"Go tell our prefect they'll sort it out for you" I told her.

She nodded and ran down to the dungeons as I carried on wiping the blood away from my hand. I soon headed back down to the dungeons after I managed to stop the blood flow. When I got there, everyone was looking angry as the girl told them what had happened. I stood next to Draco and he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Snape was standing just to the back of the group listening closely. When she finished talking, Snape told us all to stay there before going to speak to McGonagall.

"How was detention?" Draco asked as blood started to run down my fingers.

I shrugged and quickly wiped it away. He looked at my hand and so did the older kids.

"How did this happen?" Flint asked.

"Blood quill" I muttered.

When they all looked confused I said, "Whoever is using the Blood Quill to write has their opposite hand scratched into by the quill somehow, you don't write in ink, you write in your own blood and it etches the words into your hand, the more you write, the deeper it gets. I wrote two pages and now it won't stop bleeding"

"You should go to see Madam Pomfrey" Pansy said.

Everyone else agreed but I shook my head.

"Why not?" Draco asked swiping a cloth over my hand before wrapping it up.

"Because I can deal with it by myself. I'm not some poor lost kid who can't take care of herself" I muttered before I went down to my room.

I got out a piece of parchment and a quill along with a bottle of ink and a book to lean on. I started writing a letter to Voldemort to be posted the next morning.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning at breakfast, the post owls came and with them came Voldemort's eagle-owl. It swooped down and put a box before my and a letter down on top of it before taking my letter and flying off. I grabbed the box and letter before heading down to the quidditch pitch. We sat in the stands and read the letter between us.

_Andrea,_

_Severus has wrote to me to tell me about your antics on the first day of school. I do not want to hear about you getting in trouble like that again or I will be pulling you out of school and teaching you here myself. I want you to study hard and work to the best of your ability so you will get good O.W.L's and hopefully outstanding N.E.W.T's. I have a lot of faith in you and you cannot be letting me down. I hope that this will help you._

_Grandfather._

I opened the box after stuffing the letter in my pocket. In the box was a baby snake. I took her out and she wound around me. Pany, Blasé, Crab and Goyell came up to us and sat with us. They all looked confused at the sight of the snake and Draco handed them the letter after fishing it from my pocket. The snake, which I had now christened Temperance, flicked her toung out at them and wound down my arm. She put her head down on the bandages and stayed still like a bracelet. She looked like a bracelet and could easily pass as one. We all sat there chatting until lunch time and Umbridge came to fine us.

"Andrea, on weekends, your detention will start at lunch time. I want you in my office in five minutes" she said before leaving.

"If I have to sit in that pink prison for any longer, then I am going to die" I grumbled.

"Pink?" Blasé asked.

"Completely pink, there are no other colours in there apart from pink and the brown of her desk and the desk she makes me sit at" I sighed as we all headed back up to the castle.

They walked me up to Umbridge's office before going back outside. I sat down in the chair and unwound the bandage from my hand. The lettering was still a gaping hole and it was red and sore. Umbridge handed me the quill and I started writing out the same words over and over again. The lettering on my hand got deeper and deeper with each word I wrote and soon blood was raunning onto the table.

"That is enough for today I think, I expect you back here at the same time tomorrow" she told me.

I held my hand still as I left the room and went to the girls toilets. I rinsed off my hand and winced at the sting. I thought I could see some of the bone it was that deep. Temperance had slithered off somewhere as we passed through the DADA classroom. When I had dried my hand, I went straight to Madam Pomfrey to see if there was anything she could do.

"What can I help you with Andrea?" she asked when I walked in.

"This" I said holding my hand out to her.

She took one look at it before rushing off to get things for it. She came back with potions and bandages.

"How did this happen?" she asked pouring a potion over it.

"Detention with Professor Umbridge. She's using a blood quill" I muttered as pain shot up my arm.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and wrapped bandages around my hand before sending me on my way.

"You finally went to Madam Pomfrey then?" Pansy asked when I sat down with them by the lake.

"Had to. I could see the bone" I shrugged as Temperance came up to us and wound around my arm.

"Have you told Uncle Sev about this?" Draco asked.

"I told grandfather instead"

They all nodded and we carried on chatting for a while until we went in for dinner.

"I'm going to get my homework done" I told Draco as we headed back up to the castle.

He nodded and I went to the library instead of the Great Hall. I sat at a table with all my homework and books that I had got off the shelves. I opened the books and started on my homework. While I was flipping through a book trying to find the right page, Potter, Weasly and Granger came up to me and sat down to do their homework as well.

"How come you're not at dinner?" Potter asked me.

"I have to complete my homework and that won't happen over the next few weeks after lessons because I have detention everyday for making a few jokes about Umbridge" I said flipping through the next book.

"They must have been good if she gave you detention over the next few weeks" Weasly said.

"Everyone else thought they were really funny" I muttered as I grabbed for a piece of parchment with my left hand.

"Why do you have a bandage?" Potter asked.

"Blood quill. I could see down to the bone when I got out of detention before" I shrugged.

"You have to tell someone" Granger said.

"I told Madam Pomfrey and I'll tell father tomorrow. Right now, I just need to get my homework done or grandfather will kill me for not keeping on top of my studies" I told her.

She nodded and we all got our homework down before I went back down to the dungeons. I went to Snape's office. He answered the door straight away when I knocked and took me inside. I sat down and unwound the bandages from my hand.

"Was this is detention?" he asked.

I nodded, "She's making me use a blood quill"

"Until when?"

"When I learn my lesson. She can't keep doing this daddy, it hurts and I can see the bone" I almost started crying at him.

"I know Andy, have you told your grandfather?" he asked.

I sniffed and nodded as he re-wrapped my hand.

"I'll sort this out" he told me as the fire glowed green and Voldemort stepped into the office. He came over to me and quickly unwrapped the bandages.

He looked at my hand as Temperance curled around my shoulders. He looked closely at my hand before taking his wand out and casting several silent spells. When he had finished, all that was left was a scar. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back before making me sit down and crouching before me.

"Which person did this?" he asked.

"Delores Umbridge. She works for Fudge" I told him.

"Severus, I need you to sort this out, if she gets hurt again, then I'm pulling her out taking her to live with me in the citadel. I do not want her hurt any more than she already is" he told Snape as he stood back up.

"Yes my Lord" Snape bowed.

"Good" he said.

"How is the plan coming on grandfather?" I asked.

"It is coming on really well. By Yule, one of the order will be injured, Severus will be instructed to teach Potter legemancy and Potter will fail. Do you know what part you are going to play in all of this?" he asked me.

"Yes grandfather" I nodded.

"Good girl. I'll write and I expect you to keep in touch as well" he said giving me a hug before leaving.

I went back to the common room after that and sat down with Draco and everyone else for most of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next couple of months, Potter kept having nightmares until finally, Arthur Weasly was attacked and sent to St. Mungos. Snape was starting to teach him legemancy. Temperance stayed with me every second of everyday. I ended up spending most of my time in detention, in the potions lab and the library. I was starting to drift away from everyone and I ended up spending more and more time by myself and missing out on everything. When Yule finally came, Potter went to Grimmuld Place with the weaslys and I went to Slytherin Citadel with Snape. All my things had been moved there so I didn't have to live so far away from everything. On the last day of term, Draco hunted me down while I was in the Owlery with Shiver and Temperance.

"What's wrong Andrea? You've been drifting away from us all year and none of us know why" he said as Blasé came in with a letter.

"Nothings wrong" I muttered.

"Clearly. You constantly land yourself in detention for no reason and you keep ignoring us. You've practically stopped eating apart from lunch times and even then you don't eat much" Blasé said.

"I have heaps of homework to get through everyday" I shrugged.

"That's because you are constantly in trouble. If you carry on like this, you could end up seriously ill" Draco told me.

I didn't answer, I wrapped my arms around him and clung on tight. He hugged me back and Blasé gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving. I took a deep shaky breath as Draco hugged me tight before we went back down to the castle to get our things to go home. I shrunk my things and put them in my pocket before walking with Draco down to the train station. It was snowing and the snow on the ground was thick. I gave him one last hug before walking through Hogsmead to meet Snape. As I walked past the shops, I saw an amazing Dragon ornament. It was a beautiful forest green with bright ruby eyes and it was really beautiful. I went into the shop and bought it before going down to meet Snape down by the Shreaking Shack.

"You ready?" he asked standing up straight when I walked up to him.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his abdomen as he disaperated us away. We landed in the entrance hall to the citadel. Snape held onto me for a moment or two to steady me before I was sent to my room to unpack. When I got to my room, I quickly started to unpack before wrapping the dragon for Draco's Christmas present. When I had done that, I grabbed my school work and went down to the library to study. There were two Death Eaters in there and they both bowed to me.

"Lady Andrea" they said in unison.

I nodded once at them before getting the books I needed and sitting down to get my homework done and out the way. Snape soon came in and sat down in the chair next to me to help me with the things I got stuck on.

"You wouldn't have this problem if you payed attention in class and got your homework done and in on time" he sighed at me.

"Not my fault" I muttered.

"Then whose fault is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, do I?" I scowled.

"Okay, what's wrong? You have been nothing but moody and unpleasant for several months now" he told me.

I shrugged and scribbled randomly on a spare piece of parchment.

"Alright then. When you are ready to tell me then I will be around doing your grandfather's bidding" he said before he got up and walked away.

I sighed and carried on scribbling on the paper as the Death Eaters came and went. When I eventually looked down at what I was drawing, what I saw made my stomach churn. It was a huge battle scene. Dead bodies laying everywhere. People were still fighting and blood was everywhere else. There were dragons and giants and trolls. Spiders and centaurs and snakes. The more I stared down at the picture, the more I felt sick. I left everything where it was before going through to my rooms. I lay down on my bed and waited for the sick feeling. It didn't go away and I eventually ran to my en-suite and started throwing up more than I ever had done before. When I eventually stopped dry heaving, my insides felt like they had been ripped to shreds and my throat felt like it had been ripped out. I pulled the chain on the toilet before standing up and leaning against the sink. I shakily grabbed the glass of the shelf and swished my mouth out before taking a drink. I put the glass back down before going back through to my main room. I lay down on my bed and curled up in a ball under my royal blue comforter. As I lay there waiting for sleep to over come me, I thought about everything that I was supposed to do and lightning hit the ground outside my window as I fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

"Andrea?" Snape said waking me up.

I opened my eyes and couldn't focus on him properly through bleary eyes. I rubbed them and he came into focus.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to sit up but it made me go light headed.

"No you're not" he said in a knowing tone as he made me lay back down.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Saturday. You slept for three days" he told me.

"I threw up really bad and fell asleep" I muttered.

"It's okay. I thought that might have been what had happened. I saw your picture and so did everyone else. It's kind of disturbing. I brought a few potions to see if they would help"

I nodded and he helped me to sit up before giving me several potions. I took them all and felt better after a moment or two.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded and he helped me up before handing me some clean clothes and leaving.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, your grandfather is waiting for you outside the dinning room" he told me as he walked out.

I sighed and got changed before heading down to the dinning room. Voldemort was waiting for me and he gave me a hug when he saw me. He kept an arm around my shoulders as we walked into the dinning room. Everyone was standing up and only sat down when we had sat down. The house elves gave us each a plate. As everyone else was eating and talking business, I picked at my food and pushed it around my plate making it look like I had ate more than actually was. Bellatrix caught on to what I was doing and shot me a look that said she was going to question me later.

"Andrea, you need to practise on controlling your storms. There is a pasture at the back of the citadel that you can practise in" Voldemort told me.

"Yes grandfather" I said politely.

"Good girl, Bellatrix will take you out later to train" he said.

I nodded and the plates were taken away when he had all finished with our food. Bellatrix took me straight outside to the pasture where she started shouting commands at me.

"You didn't eat much did you?" she asked.

"I hardly ever eat anymore" I shrugged as lightning started to hit the ground around us.

As she told me how I could improve and what I should and shouldn't do, I made a lightning bolt hit me straight in the chest. I was thrown backwards a few feet and I landed on my back. My eyes were closed and my chest burned.

_I should be dead_ I thought to myself as I heard Bellatrix running towards me.

"Andrea?!" she screeched as she shook my shoulder.

I heard her move her sleeve back to press the dark mark. There were whooshing sounds as everyone apperated to us.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked as I was pulled into someone's arms.

"Lightning hit her in the chest over there and she flew all the way over here and now she won't wake up" Bellatrix almost sobbed.

"Something like that should have killed her. She isn't dead" Snape said checking my pulse and breathing.

"She needs to get to St. Mungo's. I can't go myself, Severus, Lucius, take her straight there and make sure she lives" Voldemort instructed as I was picked up.

I was disaperated straight to St. Mungo's and I could hear healers asking questions as I was taken to the same room as Arthur. Needles were stuck into my arm and tubes were put down my throat.

"What happened Severus?" Arthur asked from across the room.

"Lightning struck her straight in the chest" Snape answered.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"Sir, your daughter is in critical condition, she's going to be in a coma for a while and there is a fifty per cent chance that she might not wake up" the healer said.

Snape sighed and I heard him and Lucius leave the room. The healer stayed to check things over before leaving as well. I was in a double room with.

"Andrea, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not but you have to wake up. We all need you" Arthur told me as several people came into the room.

I heard them all stop in their tracks and I could feel their eyes on me.

"How did she end up like this?" I heard Molly asked as she rushed over to me.

"Severus said that she took a lightning bolt to the chest" Arthur said.

"One of hers or a normal one?" Lupin asked.

"He only said that but the healer said that she has a fifty per cent chance of actually waking up" he told them.

I heard someone give out a sob and another put an arm around them. I felt Molly move my hair out my face and run a finger over the lettering on my hand.

"Did any of you know about this?" she asked looking closer at my hand.

"What is it?" Moody asked.

"Looks like someone engraved words into her hand" I heard the frown in her voice.

Someone else came over to take a look.

"Someone has been using a blood quill on her" Lupin said sounding closer.

"Didn't the kids say that she has been in detention with that Umbridage woman almost all term?" Tonks asked.

"It could be her making her use it in the detentions" Moody said.

They all agreed and decided to tell Dumbledor.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" Lupin asked them.

"They're outside. Should we bring them in to see her?" Molly asked.

They all quietly nodded and brought the others in.

"What type of lightning bolt was it?" the twins asked in unison.

"Severus knows but all he said was that she was hit" Arthur said.

Someone left the room while another gripped my hand. I knew that it was George. He had held my hand a lot last year at the Yule Ball.

"Harry, come back" Granger said going after him.

"She could have struck herself" Weasly suggested.

"Why would she do that?" Fred asked.

"When she first came to Hogwarts, she jumped off the astronomy tower in an attempt to die. That could be the case again" he explained.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over" a healer said walking in and over to Arthur.

"Wake up, okay Andy" George told me before they all left.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Open your eyes._**

_Sleep, all you need is sleep._

**_No, I need to wake up._**

_Sleep Andrea. Sleep and you'll be safe from everything that is bad in the world._

**_I have to wake up. I have to see my friends and family._**

_You can see them soon. Sleep and let the darkness suck you in._

**_Okay, sleep._**

_That's it. Sleep now and let the darkness hold you forever._

**_NO! I have to wake up. It's been three weeks!_**

I could feel a hand resting lazily in mine. I moved my fingers and squoze to say that I was awake. The hand tightened around mine and another moved some hair out of my face.

"Andrea, come on. I'm here" Draco said desperately pleading with me to fully wake up.

I blinked even though my eyes were still closed and slowly opened them. He let out a shaky laugh and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"It was an accident" I mumbled.

"I know" he murmered.

A healer came in and started checking me over.

"You're lucky. We thought you would never wake up" he smiled. "We need to keep you in one more night just to make sure that you are fine and then you can go home"

I nodded and he left.

"Has dad been in at all?" I asked.

Draco shook his head, "We all tried to get him to come in and see you but he wouldn't. He keeps hidden in the potions lab at the citadel"

"Has anyone else been in?" I asked.

"The whole Order, my parents, Potter and his friends as well" he said.

I nodded and we sat chatting for most of the day. The Order came in and he stepped outside so we could talk.

"Was it an attempt to hurt yourself?" Molly asked.

"It was an accident. I lost control of what I was doing and hit myself" I shook my head.

They all nodded and chatted to me for a bit longer before Molly and Tonks gave me a hug before they all left. George came in by himself for a moment or two to give me a hug before he left. Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa came in then with Draco.

"What happened in the pasture?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Bellatrix was training me and I lost control the lightning hit me and I was thrown back a few feet. I could hear everything that was going on around me but I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes" I said.

They nodded.

"We tried to get Severus to come but he won't leave the potions lab" Narcissa apologized.

"It's fine. Is he okay though?" I asked.

"He's worried about you and he doesn't want to admit that he cares about someone so much so he would rather lock himself away" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Understandable" I muttered.

They each gave me a hug before leaving. I shifted slightly and closed my eyes as I let sleep over take me.


	25. Chapter 25

When I woke up the next day, Narcissa was just coming in with jeans and a t-shirt for me. I saw that they were my favourite pair as well when I quickly got changed. I slipped on my shoes and laced them up before following her out of the hospital. She took me down the muggel high street and down an alley before Mr. Malfoy apperated me to the citadel. I went straight down to the potions lab and stood in the open door way watching Snape work quickly to get the potion finished before he started working on the next one. I eventually walked in and stood next to him as I started making a potion of my own.

"How are you?" he asked without looking up at me.

"It was an accident you know" I said as I carefully chopped up some leaves.

"I know. You just really scared me and made me worry, I hate feeling like that about someone" he said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back and buried my head down in his chest. We stood like that for a while until Temperance slithered in and wound herself around my left wrist like she always did. We carried on with the potions in silence and when I had finished making my potion, I went up to see Voldemort. I found him pacing his study before a small group of Death Eaters. I walked straight in and the Death Eaters bowed to me.

"Lady Andrea" they said with relieved sighs.

Voldemort gave me a one armed hug before carrying on with what he had been saying. I stayed in the room but stood to one side at to not disturb them.

"If anything goes wrong, then I will take action against you" he told them.

They all bowed and left. Voldemort turned to me and indicated a seat. I sat down and waited for him to start talking.

"Was it an attempt to hurt yourself?" he asked.

"No grandfather, it was an accident. I lost control of my powers" I shook my head.

He nodded and sat down in his seat facing me.

"It's Christmas eve tomorrow. Have you got everything ready for Yule?" he asked.

"Yes I have" I nodded.

"Good girl. We are having a ball on Yule day. I expect you to dress properly for it" he told me.

"Properly?" I asked.

"A dress and a robe" he told me.

"Yes grandfather" I said.

"I got you a dress and a robe for it as well" he said pulling a new dress and robe out of a box.

It was a beautiful dark purple belted knee length dress and the robe was a deep blue. I stared at it.

"You can wear it if you want or you can wear the one that your mother got you" he said.

"I like this one" I nodded.

He smiled and sent me to my room with it. When I got to my room, I saw all my friends sitting on my bed waiting for me. I put the dress away before they all jumped on me. Temperance slithered away angrily because she lost her place on my wrist.

"The Dark Lord is letting us stay for Yule with you to keep you company at the ball" Blasé smiled when we all sat down again.

"Thank Merlin for that. I thought I was going to have to actually talk to the adults there" I joked.

They all laughed. We all sat there chatting for most of the day until it was dinner time. We all went to the dinning hall and went in. Everyone was standing waiting for us. They all sat down my right hand side with Snape while everyone else sat down my left hand side. We all sat down and plates were given to us. Everyone started going over plans for the attack at the end of the school year.

"What you are forgetting is the fact that one of us has to go after Potter when he has the prophecy and actually take it from him" I spoke up.

"That's true. Severus won't be able to do it because he will be at the school trying to alert the Order as planned" McNair said.

"There is a huge possibility that Potter will have his friends with him when he goes to the Minestry, when we get there, several of us will have to hold back his friends so we can get the prophecy" I told them.

My friends all looked impressed with what I had worked out.

"If Potter's friends are there, then won't they alert the Order that you are one of us?" Bellatrix asked.

"It'll get them off my back in school" I shrugged.

They all saw reason in that.

"Lucius" Voldemort said.

"Yes my Lord" he answered.

"You shall be the one to retrieve the prophecy from Potter and when you have got it off him, you shall be the one to bring Andrea back here before Severus comes and takes her back to school before anyone but the Slytherin house notices that she has gone" he said.

They all agreed and with that, me and my friends were sent to entertain ourselves. We all sat on my bed chatting and making different coloured sparks with our wands. As it got later and later, single beds appeared around the room one for each of them. We all eventually went to bed and lay talking until we all eventually fell asleep one by one.


	26. Chapter 26

We were all woken early the next day for breakfast before we had to help decorate for the next day. Me and my friends were to decorate the ball room where the party was being held. While we were decorating, we all ended up messing about and as I was carrying decorations across the room, I tripped over a box of tinsel and landed in it and I broke the decorations. There was a ringing shocked silence as everyone turned round to look at me. I started laughing and after a moment or two they all started laughing as well. I quickly repaired the decorations and Goyell picked me up out the box and sat me down on my feet on the other side of the box.

"Thanks" I laughed as I carried on my way to the tree.

We all carried on chatting and laughing as we carried on decorating the room. Snape and Mr. Malfoy came in to see how we were getting on. They both sighed at the fact that we wouldn't stop giggling like idiots.

"Why are you giggling like idiots?" Snape asked.

"I fell into a box of tinsel" I laughed making everyone laugh even more.

"Look into my eyes" he sighed at me.

I did as he said and he rolled his eyes at e after a moment or two.

"They're high" he said to Mr. Malfoy.

"Thought as much" he shook his head as they walked away.

We all carried on laughing as we carried on decorating the ball room. When we had eventually finished and was coming down off our high, We all sat down on the floor with cakes and fizzy drinks that the house elves had given to us. When we had finished with everything, we went out into the field to play a mini game of quiditch. I was nervous because I had never been on a broom before in my whole life.

"Never in your whole life?" Blasé asked.

"I'm used to feathers and wings" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Pansy said.

"I'm not sure" I said slowly.

"I'll take you up with me" Draco said.

I hesitated. He grabbed me around the waist and put me on the broom before him. He took off while the others stayed on the ground watching.

"You're okay, I've got you" Draco said into my ear as I almost fell off.

"I don't like it" I told him.

He nodded and landed back on the ground. I got off and shook my head at them.

"Don't like it then?" Lucy asked.

"I very much prefer wings" I nodded with certainty in my voice.

They all laughed and took to the air on their brooms. I transfigured and we had a race and a game of tag. For the tag, we used our wands and I sat on Draco's broom behind him as we played. We stayed out until well after dark when we were called in by our parents for dinner. We all sat down in our respectable seats before the food was brought out. Me and my friends chatted happily while the adults all listened happily.

"Andrea, did you finish decorating the hall?" Voldemort asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Yes grandfather" I said.

"Good girl. Do you have presents to send out?" he asked.

"Yes I do, I was going to send them with Shiver later so they got to them by tomorrow morning" I told him.

"Do I want to know who you mean by 'them'?" he asked.

"Probably not" I shook my head.

"Okay, don't stay up too late tonight though, you still have to be civil tomorrow" he told me.

"Yes grandfather" I said.

He nodded and we all went back up to my room. I took Shiver off her stand and gave her the package before sending her on her way. She flew away to Grimmuld Place out the window. We all settled down and chatted about nothing in particular as we all slowly drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

We all woke up the next morning to presents at the end of our beds. My pile was only small but I didn't care. I added my friends presents to their piles and they did the same before we opened them all. I got several dark magic books, some sweets, potions, a new dress, new shoes and a book of spells that would be useful in the war. House elves came and took away the rubbish while we all got changed and went to breakfast. None of us were wearing the clothes for that night. The Daily Prophet came to me and everyone chatted while I read the headlines. I smiled and gave it to Voldemort to read. He smiled and handed it round.

"Isn't that bad news My Lord?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"It is for Dumbledore and his army of children" he smiled evilly.

After breakfast, we sat in the drawing room going over plans. Temperance sat curled around me and Nagini was scaring the Death Eaters by slithering around their legs. It was soon time for the party and we still had to get ready. I got changed into my dress and put my new boots on with it. I laced up my boots and tied my hair back into a simple pony tail with my fringe falling over my eyes. We all headed down to the ball room and walked in. I _had _to greet people at the door with Voldemort. Most of them made baby noises at me and it really annoyed me.

"You can go and have fun now" Voldemort told me.

I nodded and went to find my friends. I found them at the edge of the dance floor watching all the adults dance and have a good time. I leaned against the wall next to Draco.

"This is boring" I complained.

"Just a few more hours and you can leave" Snape told me as he walked past.

I groaned making them all laugh. Voldemort came over to us. I stood up straight.

"Andrea, I want you to play a few of your songs" he told me.

He took me over to the stage and the guitarist gave me the guitar. I sighed and started playing. The band started playing as well and I started singing. They sung backing and everyone danced. The party went on forever and when it was finally over, my friends went home with their parents and I was taken to Voldemort's study with Snape. We all sat down around his desk and chatted for a bit until a woman in a red dress flooed in through the fireplace.

"Hi daddy" she said looking at Voldemort.

"Good evening Saraphena" he replied.

"Saraphena" Snape said standing up.

"Severus, it's been what? Fifteen years?" she asked giving him a hug.

"Yes, it has, I think you should explain to your daughter where you have been all these years and Lily had to look after her" he told her as he sat back down.

Saraphena sat down in the spare chair and looked at me. Temperance slithered off with Nagini.

"What did you call her?" she asked Snape.

"Andrea Lily, your grandfather explained to you that his daughter is your true mother when he told you that you are his granddaughter" Snape told me.

I kept silent, not knowing what to say. My mind had gone blank and all I wanted to do was run. I wanted to get away and run forever. I sent the command around my body to get up and leave but I couldn't, wouldn't. I kept my right hand on my wand and got ready to curse them if I had to.

"Put your wand away, you don't need it" Voldemort sight.

I put it back in my pocket but kept my hand on it. No one was speaking and the silence was killing me.

"Can I go out please?" I asked.

Snape and Voldemort nodded and I changed before flying out the open window. I went to my room and packed a bag before changing again and flying out of my bedroom window. I flew to Grimmuld Place and changed when I was on the top step. I knocked on the door and Sirius answered the door. He pulled me inside and down to the kitchen. No one else was there. It was only nine at night.

"What's wrong?" he asked when we were both sitting down with a cup of tea.

"Snape said that Lily isn't my real mother, he said that I was moved to Lily's tummy when my real mum was three months pregnant. My real mum just turned up and I had to go, I had to run" I said as my chest went tight.

"Breath" he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't" I gasped.

"Yes, you can, deep breaths" he told me.

I did as he said and started breathing properly.

"What is this woman's name?" he asked me.

"Saraphena" I said.

"I know her, she went to school with me, last I heard, she was dead" he told me.

I nodded just as the Weasley's flooed in with Granger and Potter. They all looked happy. Potter gave me a hug and so did everyone else.

"Can I tell Molly and Arthur?" Sirius asked me.

I nodded and went upstairs with the others.

"Why are you wearing a fancy dress?" Fred asked.

"I went to a party" I shrugged as we all sat down.

"What party was it?" George asked.

"It was at Malfoy Mannor" I said.

They all nodded and we sat there chatting while Sirius, Molly and Arthur spoke down in the kitchen. They called me down to speak to me.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Molly asked me.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel, I don't think it's prosessed properly yet" I shrugged.

"You can always talk to us if you need to" Arthur said.

"I know, thanks" I said with a small smile before leaving.

"It's unfair on her" Sirius said as I left.

I went to my room and sat on my bed reading. My dark mark started burning but I ignored it. I knew that I would get punished but I didn't care. I didn't want to speak to any of them for lying to me. It kept burning until it hurt. Still, I ignored it. When it was close to midnight, it was burning really bad and the skin around it looked raw and red. I touched the redness and winced in pain. I went down to the kitchen to see if there was anything I could put on it. Sirius was still sitting there talking to Molly and Arthur.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

I showed them my arm and they looked at each other.

"Do you have to go to him?" Molly asked.

"I'll get punished for running away" I said.

"Come straight back here after" she told me.

I nodded and disapperated to the citadel with my things in my pocket.

"Take it off" I said holding my arm out to Voldemort.

The other Death Eaters were there and so was Saraphena.

"I told you that I can't do that" he told me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall.

"No that Andrea is finally here, we can get on with the meeting" he said.

"Lady Andrea" the Death Eaters said bowing to me.

"First things first, because Andrea so rudely ignored me" he said pointing his wand at me.

My back arched and I screamed in pain. The pain lasted forever and I landed on the floor with a dull thud when it was over. I was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't breath properly. I took deep breaths and calmed my breathing. I was still shaking and I couldn't get up properly. When the meeting was over, I managed to apperated myself away as quickly as I could. I landed in the kitchen at Grimmuld Place and fell to the floor again. Sirius rushed over and picked me up as Molly cast spells over me. They put me to bed and kept an eye on me as everyone else looked worried.

"What happened?" Potter asked them.

"She was cruciod" Molly said as she gave me Dreamless Sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

I disapperated to the citadel to get my school things so I could get the ready for school. I gathered my things before apperating back to Grimmuld Place.

"Do you even have a license to do that?" Arthur asked.

"Nope" I shook my head as I set all my things back to normal size so I could check that I had everything.

I put all my new books to the bottom of my trunk before adding all my other books to my school bag. I put my robes in my trunk as well.

"You aren't supposed to apperated without a license" he told me.

I shrugged and carried on putting my things in my trunk.

"Why were you cruciod?" Granger asked me.

"I ran away" I shrugged.

They nodded and carried on with what they were doing. Shiver was sitting close by watching over what I was doing with Pigwidgeon and Hedwig. I quickly wrote a letter to Snape and sent her on her way. She flew out the window and into the distance. I quickly finished packing before going to see Buckbeak. I sat down with him and he nipped at me. I sat stroking him and Potter came in to sit with us.

"You need to work hard at your lessons with father" I told him.

"I know, it hurts" he told me.

"He's just looking into your mind like Voldemort does. He can see into your thoughts, mess with your mind, make you see what he wants you to, you need to learn the difference between good and evil, sleeping and waking. Will you work hard at the lessons and learn to close your mind?" I asked him.

"I'll try my best" he told me.

I nodded and we went down to dinner.

"Are you travelling with us tomorrow Andrea?" Molly asked me.

"Is it okay if I leave earlier so I can speak to Draco?" I asked.

"That's fine love" she said.

I nodded and chatted with them all while we ate. After dinner, we all sat round chatting until it was bed time. I stayed up all night reading. When morning came, I got ready with everyone else before shrinking my things and apperating to an alley by King Cross. I left the alley and walked into the train station. I quickly located Draco and Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa as they walked past. I fell into step with them and Draco gave my hand a squeeze. We went onto the platform one at a time and got on the train.

"Are you okay Andrea?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"I'm fine" I nodded.

"Good girl, try to stay out of trouble this term" he told me.

I nodded and they both left. Draco and I sat in our normal carriage next to each other.

"He cruciod you" he pointed out after a short silence.

"I know" I nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"I ran away because my real mother showed up" I muttered as I watched the Weasleys, Potter and Granger amble onto the platform.

"Uncle Sev did mention something about that" he said as Blaise and Pansy came in.

They both sat down and Draco lay down with his head on my knee as the train started. I absently messed with his hair as we chatted. I kept quiet for most of the journey thinking about everything that had happened.

"Earth to Andrea, what you thinking so hard about?" Blaise asked snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Nothing" I shook my head as I carried on messing with Draco's hair.

They all nodded and carried on chatting. Draco suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled back my sleeve back showing off my black and red arm. I winced at the feeling of the fabric running over it.

"Why does it look red?" Pansy asked.

"I ignored grandfather when he called, that's part of the reason he cruciod me" I muttered as I rolled my sleeve back down and carried on messing with Draco's hair.

The trolley came round and none of us got anything. When it started to get dark, we all changed into our robes before sitting back down again. When we eventually arrived at Hogsmead station, we got our things together and went up to the castle on the carages. We went into the Great Hall and sat down in our seats. Dumbledore stood up to talk just as my mark started burning. I glanced at Snape and he nodded to show that his was burning as well. When Dumbledore had sat down, he got up and had a quiet word with him before leaving.

"Where is Uncle Sev going?" Draco asked me.

"Our marks are burning" I muttered quietly to him.

He nodded and we carried on chatting for the rest of the meal. After the meal was over, we went down to the common room and I went to Snape's office. There was a note on his desk telling me to go to the citadel. I went by floo and came out in the meeting hall.

"I'm supposed to be in school" I said as I stepped out of the fireplace.

Snpe, Saraphena and Voldemort were there waiting for me.

"We know, that is why we are going to make this quick. Saraphena is your mother and I want you to talk and get to know each other" Voldemort said.

"I'm not going to. I want some control over my life, just give me this one thing to control" I said firmly.

"Can't do that, she is my daughter and your mother, you will talk to her" he said getting his wand out.

"No thanks" I shook my head.

He pointed his wand at me as he cast the crusiatus curse. When the spell was lifted, Snape picked me up off the floor and took me back to Hogwarts. He gave me several potions before sending me to bed. When I walked into the common room, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I walked past them and went straight down to my room. I sat on my bed and ran a shaking hand through my hair. The potions soon started to work and I managed to get to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

I sat at breakfast the next morning with Draco picking at some toast.

"Andy, you have to eat something proper" Draco told me quietly.

"I'm not hungry" I shook my head as I pushed my plate away.

"Let's go to herbology then" he told me.

I nodded and we both stood up. We left the Great Hall and went out to the greenhouses. We stood waiting for the lesson to started and for everyone else.

"What happened last night?" he asked me.

"They tried to make me speak to Saraphena, I refused and got punished" I muttered.

"You can't keep this up Andy, you're going to end up getting killed" he told me as the others came.

"I know. I'm just waiting until she shows me that I can trust her" I said.

He nodded as the Gryffindors came. We went into the greenhouse and got set to work. We all stood at the back and chatted quietly while we worked.

"What were you two talking about outside? Draco said that something is going to get you killed?" Lucy asked.

"Grandfather punished me for refusing his wishes, I'm not going to talk to someone who abandoned me for fifteen years that I didn't even know about" I told them.

"What about Professor Snape though. You started talking to him almost straight away" Pansy said.

"I already knew that he was my real father, Saraphena abandoned me completely and then shows up fifteen years later expecting me to forgive her, that is not going to happen any time soon" I explained.

"Draco's right though, if you keep refusing your grandfather, then he'll keep cursing you until you die" Blaise said.

"I know but I'm not going to accept her because what if I end up relying on her and she just walks away again like she did last time?" I asked.

They all saw reason in that as we walked up to defence against the dark arts.

"Andrea, should I save us both some time and kick you out now with detentions or are you going to behave yourself?" Umbridge asked when I walked in.

"I don't think I'd last a second more in that bowl of candyfloss you call an office" I said making everyone laugh.

"That will be detention started tonight until I think suitable, leave my classroom and don't come back" she told me firmly.

"My pleasure" I muttered as I left the room.

I wandered around the castle for a while until Hagrid caught me.

"Wha' are ya doin'?" he asked.

"Got kicked out of lessons" I shrugged.

"Why?" he asked.

"Made a joke about Umbridge's office so she gave me a detention"

"You can come and help me then" he said steering me out into the grounds.

He took me down to his class and made me turn soil in his vegetable patch. I did the work without getting any dirt on myself. He was impressed with my work and sent me back up to the castle early. I went to wait for Draco and we headed down to the Great Hall together when lessons were over. We sat down and chatted quietly while we ate.

"Where did you end up this time?" he asked.

"Hagrid gave me some work to do" I said.

He nodded and we went down to the lake. We sat there quietly for the rest of lunch as we looked out over the lake. When lunch was over, we went to charms and sat in our seats.

"I want you to move these cushions into the box by my desk" Flitwick told us.

We all got to work and Draco started chatting to me.

"What's the plan for you to trust Saraphena then?" he asked.

"Don't know, I'm going to have to speak to grandfather about it aren't I?" I asked.

"Yea, it might not be that bad, _she _might not be that bad. Just give it some time" he told me.

I nodded and got on with my work. After charms we had potions.

"Andrea, I see here that you have yet another detention straight after school" Snape said when we were getting on with our work.

I glared up at him before carrying on with my work. He sighed and went round checking everyone's work. I quickly finished my work and left the room so I wouldn't be late for my detention. When I got to the room, I was sent straight up to her office and given the blood quill. As I was writing, words appeared in my hand and it started bleeding. Umbridge came in a few minutes after I started and nodded at the state of my hand.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked.

I shook my head and carried on writing. I ended up writing three and a half pages before I could go. I went down to see Snape and he took a look at my hand.

"You need to stop getting into trouble with her" he told me as he sorted out my hand for me.

"Can I trust Saraphena?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"I don't want to trust her if she's just going to leave again" I told him.

"She promised us that she was going to stick round this time. In the summer holiday why don't you try spending just one day with her?" he asked me.

"Okay, but only one day?"

"Only one day. Try to get some sleep now" he told me.

I nodded and went through to the common room and to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N: Please review. :3)**

The next few weeks were the same. Each day ended with me going to visit Snape over my hand. Dumbledore had fled the school leaving Umbridge in charge and Potter had been caught holding secret meetings for something he called 'Dumbledore's Army'.

I lay in wait under cover of the trees close to the Thestrals. I could see them and I knew that Potter and his friends would be there soon. I had been waiting half an hour when they finally came.

"What are you doing here?" Longbottom asked.

"Helping, we need to get a move on or we'll be caught. I'll create a storm outside the entrance for you to slow down the Death Eaters should they turn up" I said as I lay raw meat down for the Thestrals.

They came over and quickly ate the meat. We all got on a few of them and quickly flew to the entrance of the Minesty Of Magic. I jumped off the Thestral and put my hood up before leaing against the wall next to the phone box. I started with the clouds before the rain and lightning. They all squashed into the phone box and Potter nodded his thanks at me. I nodded once back and they slowly went down into the Minestry. I stood there waiting for several very long hours before I went in. I quickly made my way down to the Department of Mysteries. I soon found the room that they were all in and saw that the Death Eaters had them held fast while Mr. Malfoy tried to get the prophecy off Potter.

"Andrea!" Longbottom shouted.

I pulled my wand out and headed up towards Mr. Malfoy.

"Give us the prophecy Potter" I said pointing my wand at him as I stood just behind Mr. Malfoy.

"How could you?!" Granger shouted at me.

I pointed my wand at her and silenced her before turning back to Potter. I took my glamour off and my robes were changed into the robes I wore when I was to have a one on one dinner with Voldemort. Mr. Malfoy held his hand out for the prophecy. Potter reluctantly handed over the prophecy just as the Order came. They started fighting the Death Eaters with Potter's friends. Mr. Malfoy dropped the prophecy just as I started fighting with Potter. The Order were unhappy that I was fighting against them. I moved over to help Bellatrix. Longbottom was fighting her and he tried fighting e as well but lost. Tonks moved over to help him and started fighting me.

"Why?" she asked me.

I silenced her like I had with Granger and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Sirius came and started fighting Mr. Malfoy like Potter was. That was the list fight going on when Bellatrix killed Sirius. Mr. Malfoy had been thrown back and I helped him up as Potter ran after Bellatrix. Potter's friends watched as Mr. Malfoy grabbed me and took me back to the citadel.

"Lady Andrea, you need to return to Hogwarts before they realize that you are missing" McNair said.

"No, I need to wait for grandfather to explain why that prophecy broke" I said standing at the head of the circle.

Saraphena came in and stopped when she saw us all in a circle.

"What are you doing? Isn't father supposed to be standing at the head of the circle?" she asked.

"Grandfather leaves me in charge when he is out because I am his heir, if you don't mind leaving, we are in the middle of a meeting" I told her.

"Actually, I am his heir" she told me.

"**_Can you speak parstletoung_**?" I hissed.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"Exactly" I said as Voldemort apperated in.

"Saraphena, please go and wait for me in my study, we are in the middle of a meeting" he told her.

"Andrea says that she is your heir, is that true?" she asked.

"Yes, my true heir speaks parstletoung" he told her.

"That's it, I'm leaving" she said summoning a travelling cloak.

"I knew that you would do that" I muttered.

She glanced at me before disapperating.

"Lucius, where is the prophecy?" he asked.

"It smashed, my Lord" he said.

"Crucio!" he said pointing his wand at him.

Mr. Malfoy's screams filled the hall for thirty long seconds.

"Leave" he told the Death Eaters.

"Andrea, you need to go back to school" he told me.

"I can't, they now all know that I'm on your side, word will spread around the whole school and I will be targeted, the teachers will hate me and the students will target me" I told him as Mr. Malfoy shakily got up.

Voldemort turned his wand on me just as Snape came in to get me. I fell to the floor with high pitched screams. When it was over, he left the room and Snape came over to me with Mr. Malfoy. Snape picked me up into his arms and they took me over to the fireplace.

"Where is Saraphena?" Snape asked.

"She left" Mr. Malfoy told him.

Snape nodded and flooed me to the school. He lay e down on the couch in his quarters and gave me some potions before covering me over with a blanket before he went to speak with the Slytherins.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up the next morning still on the couch in Snape's quarters. I was still shaking slightly as I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I sighed and got up before going to the common room. It was a Saturday and everyone was lazying about. I went down to my room to get changed before going to sit with Draco. I sat down next to him.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Everyone carried on with what they were doing but I knew that they were listening in.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the whole school now knows that I am on grandfather's side so they'll be out to get me" I said.

"Uncle Sev spoke to us about that last night and told us to keep an eye out for you" the headboy told me.

I nodded and they all nodded as well.

"Did you get the prophecy?" Pansy asked.

"We dropped it and it smashed when the Order got there" I shrugged.

"What klutz dropped it?" Draco asked.

"Your father" I said trying not to laugh.

Everyone snickered at the look on his face. His face fell and he didn't look happy.

"What's the plan then?" Blaise asked.

"Don't have one, not this time" I shook my head.

They all nodded thoughtfully.

"For now, all we need to do is protect Andrea from the rest of the school" Flint said.

They all agreed and we were all called up to the Great Hall for an assembly. People stared at me and a few of them threw hexes my way but when they saw the other Slytherins sit around me, they lowered their wands. Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall and started speaking.

"The Minestry wish you not to know this, but Voldemort is back..." he started.

We all sat there and listened but I lost interest and my mark started burning again. I looked at Snape and he nodded slightly and looked back at Dumbledore. I ignored the burning and it just got worse and worse. When the assembly was finally over, we all went back to the dorm and packed for the next day. I put my things at the end of my bed and left it there as I went up to speak to Snape. He was talking to the other Slytherins so I stood by the door waiting as the pain started shooting up my arm.

"Father" I interrupted.

"Go, I'll be there in a minute" he told me.

I nodded and left the room breathing heavily with the pain. I flooed into the citadel gripping my arm.

"I don't care how much it hurts grandfather, I want you to take it away" I said holding my arm out to him.

He got his wand out and pointed it at my arm with a sigh. He whispered a spell to himself and a blinding pain shot through my body. He caught me before I fell to the floor and held me upright as he moved me towards my chair which was to the right of his. He sat me down and pulled my hood up over my head as the Death Eaters apperated in. I kept my head up but they couldn't see my face or how pale I was.

"My Lord, Lady Andrea" they all bowed.

I was shaking and my head was spinning. I felt sick and like I could sleep forever. Snape flooed in and put my things against the wall before falling into his spot. A house elf took my things to my room. My arm was still burning really bad and pain went through me every time I moved my arm. By the time the meeting was over and they had all left, my breathing was shallow and I felt like I was going to pass out any minute. Voldemort and Snape came over to me and they moved my hood.

"Andrea, speak to us" Snape said.

I swallowed the deep sick feeling and fell sideways as I passed out.


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up a few weeks into the summer holidays feeling like I had taken the beating of a life time. I looked down at my left arm and saw that it was tinted black, blue and green from the mark. I looked round and saw that I was in my room in the citadel. I shakily sat up and ran a hand through my hair before getting up and going to my wardrobe. I slipped into baggy rip jeans, a white long sleeve top with a black Star Wars t-shirt over and a hodded robe. I rolled up my sleeves and went in search of Voldemort. I found him pacing his study. I knocked on the door as I leaned against the door frame. He looked over at me before beckoning me over. I walked in and the door swung closed. He awkwardly gave me a hug before I sat down cross legged in the chair before his desk.

"You should have listened to me Andy, that spell normally kills people when they try to get the mark off. If it had killed you..." he trailed away.

"I know grandfather but I only passed out for a few weeks" I told him.

"Which is lucky because that blow you took to the chest last year weakened your heat quite a bit" he said leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know that, but you aren't supposed to mark your heir" I said.

"That is true, for now, this has to come to an end, I have a job for you and Draco" he said flicking his wand at the door.

Draco came in and sat next to me.

"There is a cabinet in Borgan and Burkes that matches a hidden one in Hogwarts. It is called a vanishing cabinet, what I need you two to do is fix it so we can base an attack in the school and kill Dumbledore, I believe that he is weakened already, your arm Draco" he said.

Draco held out his arm and the dark mark was placed there. We both left and Draco went home with his father. I disapperated to Hogsmead and pulled my hood up so no one would see me. I smoothly made my way up to the castle and knocked on the door when I got there. Filch answered and frowned at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore" I said.

He slammed the door in my face and I was left waiting outside. I wasn't sure how long I was standing there for but just as I was about to give up and look for another way in, Dumbledore came to the door.

"How may I help you Andrea?" he asked letting me inside.

I took my hood down before speaking.

"I want to join you" I said.

"Aren't you a Death Eater now?" he asked leading me up to his office.

"Please sir, I never wanted to be a Death Eater, honest, I could be a spy like father" I all but begged.

I forced tears into my eyes as I spoke. The Order came a few minutes after we got to his office.

"She can't join, she's barely sixteen and a Death Eater" Moody said.

"No, I managed to get rid of the mark, please, if father changed sides when he had been a Death Eater for several years, who says it's too late for me to change sides? I never wanted to be a Death Eater in the first place" I all but begged.

I showed them my arm as well to prove my point.

"You faught against us at the Minestry" Lupin pointed out.

"They were going to kill me, they blamed and punished me for dropping the prophecy" I lied.

"What's in it for us?" Tonks asked.

"I'm the one who created all those storms that killed the muggles last year, it was a mistake and I'm learning to control them but I could be a powerful weapon, I know that you have Potter's power, Granger's mind and Weasly but you'll have me as well and when they go Muggle hunting, I could make a storm and delay them until you get there and deal with them" I reasoned.

They all saw reason in that and quietly discussed it.

"She could be a powerful weapon" I heard Molly say as I leaned back against the wall and folded my arms over my chest.

"She can be a spy for us like Severus is" Arthur said.

They all turned to me.

"How will you get away with leaving You-know-who?" Mundungus asked.

"I won't" I shrugged.

"How did you manage to get rid of the mark?" Kingsly asked.

"A spell that hurts so much that people have died from using it to get rid of their marks" I said.

"They died?" Molly asked, her voice going up an octive.

"Yea, I only blacked out for a few weeks" I nodded.

"Okay, you can be a spy for us like Severus" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you" I said forcing sincerity into my voice.

They all nodded and sent me home. I put my hood up as I left the school grounds and walked through the crowds in Hogsmead and into a side alley before apperating back to the citadel. Voldemort was waiting for me when I got there.

"I didn't give you permission to leave" he told me

"I went to Dumbledore" I said as I walked past him.

"You what?" he asked.

"I went to Dumbledore" I repeated.

He followed me as I went to my study and sat down behind my desk to get my homework done.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I've joined the order so I can become a spy for you, they accepted me with a few crocodile tears and lies" I sighed as I looked up at him.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Potter is being protected by the Order, that means that if I join them, then I can find out where Potter is, what's being done to protect him and we can get to him easier" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He smiled evilly, "Well done Andrea"

I nodded once and he left me alone to work.


End file.
